


Грязный Рен

by GrenkaM, jarethinaren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #404BenSoloNotFound, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corruption, Detective Noir, Drama, Drinking, Dubious Morality, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Murder, Oral Sex, Smoking, Swearing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, virgin!rey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenkaM/pseuds/GrenkaM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethinaren/pseuds/jarethinaren
Summary: "Вам просто надо убить мою чертову племянницу! Что сложного?!" Инспектор окружной полиции Кайло "Грязный" Рен известен своими методами работы, а еще не стесняется брать взятки и браться за небольшую подработку. Если ненавидишь людей - не держи это в себе. А вот и очередной заказ подоспел.





	1. аванс натурой

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно фильмом "Киллер Джо":)

— Вам просто надо убить мою чертову племянницу! Что сложного?!  
Толстяк нервничал. По его бледному с прозеленью лицу градом катил пот, складки жира под мешковатой одеждой тряслись, как желе. Кайло насмешливо поднял бровь и, скривившись, потянулся за сигаретами. Он курил все, что горит и тлеет, но спизженная у напарника пачка какой-то ароматизированной дряни вызывала рвотные позывы.

— Половина страховой суммы, — продолжил тем временем дядюшка года. — Сразу как получу. Больше не могу, у меня долги.

Кайло выпустил в белесое небо струйку сизого дыма и не ответил, потому что потенциального клиента надо жарить до полной готовности. День был промозглым, собирался дождь. Впрочем, Кайло был на машине, а вот как будет выбираться с территории заброшенного завода этот мудак, его не слишком волновало. Если повезет, то поедет в багажнике в наручниках.

— Вы согласны? — толстый Ункар Платт, владелец местного ломбарда, нервно оглянулся.

— На что? — Кайло усмехался. Он знал, что стремно одет — весь в черном, в зеркальных очках-авиаторах, и это в день без солнца. Подкованные «казаки» неплохо сочетались со шляпой, но контрастировали с грубым френчем. Выглядел Кайло как опасный псих, а ствол, оттягивавший кобуру на поясе, это подтверждал.

— Если вы записываете, я буду все отрицать! — Платт достал грязный клетчатый платок и принялся вытирать складки кожи на лбу и шее.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Кайло поддел ногой пустую пивную банку, она с грохотом укатилась в кусты.

— Слушайте, ну нельзя так издеваться, ну сто тысяч за какую-то девчонку, о ней и не вспомнят вообще, — Платт медленно, но верно впадал в отчаяние. — Только поскорее, поскорее! В следующем месяце меня вызывают на комиссию, будут проверять анонимную жалобу… Не представляю, как эта сучка ее подала. Но мне надо получить страховку до того, как у меня заберут право опеки!

— И поэтому ты пришел ко мне? — Кайло растоптал окурок. — Инспектору окружной полиции Кайло Рену? Серьезно?

— Мне вас порекомендовали, — уклончиво пробормотал Платт. — Вроде как… вы беретесь за такие дела.

— Убить девчонку в течение месяца и обставить как несчастный случай? — Кайло снял солнечные очки и вперился в круглое лицо ломбардщика. Кайло сам называл себя коллекционером дерьма. Работа у него такая. Но он не переставал удивляться количеству этого дерьма вокруг. Вот, кажется, очередной любопытный образчик…

— Да… — Платт не выдержал, опустил голову.  
Кайло едва не захохотал в лицо придурку. Он знал, что с людьми творит взгляд его испорченных гетерохромией глаз — черного и желтого.

— Фото есть? — спросил.

Платт сунул ему полароидный снимок. Девчонка как девчонка. Волосы в пучках, хмурая, глаза карие.

— Сколько ей? — спросил Кайло. И правда, несложная работа — свернуть шею и сжечь труп.

— Семнадцать. Рей Платт зовут, — ответил Платт, ковыряя землю башмаком.

— Выглядит моложе, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Явно ест не досыта.

— Вам какая разница? — Платт разозлился.

— Если ты не кормишь племянницу, где найдешь деньги на аванс?

— А…аванс? — Платт потерялся.

— Да, в таких случаях платят задаток. Чтобы исполнитель был уверен, что наниматель не соскочит с темы, — Кайло все еще разглядывал фотографию. Девчонка не была красоткой, но привлекла его внимание.

— А может, вы ее, ну, того… Трахнете перед убийством? Вместо аванса? — Платт разглядел, как Кайло залипает на фотку, и осмелел. Нет, хуже, обнаглел.

Инспектор окружной полиции Кайло Рен всегда искал дно в дерьме, и всегда усмехался, получив подтверждение, что дна снова не оказалось. Опять перед ним бездна дерьма, которая прячется в потеющей туше.

Кайло аккуратно водрузил очки на свой длинный нос, убрал фотографию в карман френча. А потом без предупреждения врезал Ункару Платту по яйцам. Толстяк взвыл тоненько и рухнул на колени. Кайло, радуясь, что не снял кожаные перчатки, схватил Платта за остатки волос вокруг макушки.

— Слушай внимательно, — зловеще проговорил. — Я не возьму с тебя аванс. И выебу твою племянницу перед тем, как задушить ее. Обставлю все несчастным случаем и не стану открывать расследование. Но ты заплатишь мне сто двадцать тысяч. И не появишься перед моими глазами, пока не получишь деньги. Иначе я найду тебя и выпотрошу живьем. Ясно?  
Платт закивал и обмочился. Кайло разжал руки, перешагнул через упавшего «нанимателя» и пошел к машине. На прощание сказал:

— Я сам с тобой свяжусь, — хлопнул дверью и стартанул так, что завизжали покрышки.  
Отъехал километров на двадцать и остановился на обочине. Вынул початую бутылку бренди из-под сиденья, приложился. Снова достал фото. Рей, значит. Судя по взгляду, будет сопротивляться до последнего. Мерзкому опекуну, хуевым обстоятельствам, своему убийце… Теперь Кайло видел, что она красивая, только сама об этом не подозревает.


	2. хохлатая собачка

Его телефон зазвонил.

— У нас тут арест, где шляешься? — напарник Хакс бывал невыносим, но зато сразу начинал с главного.

— Через час буду, — Кайло снова убрал фотографию. Пожалуй, подрочит на нее сегодня.

— Сам поведешь тогда в туалет эту гребаную малолетку! — Хакс отключился.  
Кайло выжал из кадиллака максимум, на въезде в город притормозил и махнул дорожному постовому в будке. Его не штрафовали — зачем? Все свои. Вот если он влипнет, тогда будет отвечать сразу за все.

В участке в этот час было пустынно. Рабочие вяло делали вид, что делают ремонт, сотрудники в основном были на заданиях. Кайло прошагал по вонючему коридору, громко печатая шаг, и толкнул хлипкую дверь своего кабинета. Внутри, среди горы картонных папок, на полу сидела девчонка, пристегнутая к батарее наручниками. Кайло скользнул по ней взглядом и замер на пороге. Кажется, с Рей Платт он познакомится гораздо раньше, чем собирался.

Кайло сел за стол, стряхнул бумаги на пол и достал пепельницу, полную окурков, а еще нормальные сигареты. Швырнул ароматизированную дрянь Хаксу на стол — простебает его потом за привычку сосать сладенькое. Закурил.

— Будешь? — спросил лениво.

— Не курю, — с вызовом ответила девчонка.

Кайло пожал плечами. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь быстрыми и жадными затяжками.

— Я передумала. Хочу сигарету! — вклинилась в его мысли эта Рей.

Кайло захватил пачку, встал, подошел к ней и сел на корточки. Поднес незажженную сигарету к ее губкам. Рей сердито прикусила фильтр. Кайло щелкнул пижонской зажигалкой и прикурил ей.

Рей запоздало спохватилась, что курить со скованными руками неудобно, закашлялась и выронила сигарету изо рта. Кайло поймал тлеющую сигарету прямо над ее голой коленкой и сунул себе в рот. Шортики Рей и ее майка вообще оставляли мало простора для воображения.

— Дай воды! — потребовала Рей.

— Вода после того, как ты расскажешь, какого хера делаешь в моем кабинете, — Кайло распрямился. — А поход в туалет после признательных показаний.

Девчонка зыркнула на него исподлобья, повозилась, усаживаясь поудобней. Кайло усмехнулся — явно тянет время. Поспорил сам с собой на десятку, что девчонка сейчас раздвинет свои тощие ноги в царапинах и синяках, выпятит мелкие сиськи и начнет реветь, что она «невиноватая, он сам пришёл» или что-то в этом духе. Но вместо этого Рей Платт принялась сосредоточенно кривляться и тереться лицом о предплечье. Кайло опешил слегка, а потом понял: пытается без рук почесаться. Усмехнулся и, наклонившись к ней, чувствительно подергал девчонку за нос. Рей на секунду замерла, а потом боднула его ладонь головой. Ещё и зубами клацнула — словно цапнуть хотела. 

Кайло подвис. Раздумывал, не отвесить ли малявке пинка, чтоб не хорохорилась, когда она заговорила. Скупо и сухо, словно диктор в криминальной хронике:

— Я продаю цветы на Цветочной улице…

Тут Кайло не удержался и фыркнул, подавив смешок. Но девчонка так серьёзно глянула на него, что он и сел за стол и изо всех сил постарался не заржать.

— Я продаю цветы на Цветочной улице, — повторила Рей с нажимом и даже каким-то вызовом. — Я не проститутка, не попрошайка. Я цветы продаю.   
«Это я уже понял, дальше», — так и хотелось сказать Кайло, но ему удалось промолчать, а девчонка вела дальше.

— Владелец Ювелирного магазина «Пещера чудес», что по соседству от моей точки находится, предложил мне работу продавщицей. Я пошла к нему узнать, что за работа. Он показал мне магазин, а потом повёл в мастерскую. У ювелиров и граверов был обеденный перерыв, подмастерья разбежались… — Тут Рей криво усмехнулась. — А мистер Килн вдруг обхватил меня руками и заявил, что я в этом золоте кататься буду, если стану его Галатеей. Дескать, как только увидел меня с цветами, сразу понял, что я алмаз, нуждающийся в умелой огранке… 

Рей глянула Кайло в глаза, и он отвёл взгляд первым — оказался вдруг не готов в гляделки со скованной девчонкой играть.   
— Вам рассказать, инспектор, о какой огранке идёт речь, или сами поймёте? — в голосе Рей прорезалась бесшабашная наглость того, кому нечего терять. Кайло сунул в рот очередную сигарету, подкурил и опустился перед Рей на корточки, выдохнул дым ей в лицо, возвращая ей взгляд. Такой он приберегал для зарвавшихся бандитов и особенно наглых шлюх.

— Он попытался залезть мне под одежду, — Рей отвела глаза и принялась кашлять. — Я двинула его по яйцам и убежала. Когда пришла домой — у дома меня уже ждали ваши. Мордой в багажник, ноги на ширине плеч, имеете право хранить молчание, — Рей проговорила все это скороговоркой.  
— Их даже не остановило, что я несовершеннолетняя!

Рей шмыгнула носом, опять принялась гримасничать. Но Кайло видел: пытается сдержать слезы. Он достал из кармана мятый платок и, хмыкнув, вытер ей нос. Но Рей Платт — девочка с прибабахом — вдруг возьми да и высморкайся ему прямо в руку! Кайло не удержался и заржал. Девчонка была наглой, но гнусности он в ней пока углядеть не смог. Кайло мстительно оставил испачканный платок у неё на лице, а сам доведённым до автоматизма движением разомкнул наручники. Рей невнятно пискнула из-под платка, вся сжалась и забилась в угол подальше от него. Но Кайло был уже на ногах и звонил дежурному. 

— Заявителя по краже в ювелирке ко мне, живо! — бросил в трубку и отключился. Глянул на Рей, что изо всех сил пыталась слиться с батареей. — Уборная — вторая дверь по коридору налево. Не вернёшься через пять минут, пеняй на себя, Галатея…   
Рей вспыхнула, вскочила на ноги и метнулась к двери, а Кайло снова закурил. Черт, бросать нужно! «Хуй тут бросишь», — буркнул сам себе в ответ и набрал коллегу из отдела по преступлениям, связанным с несовершеннолетними. 

Мистер Килн был известным… Ценителем прекрасного. Прекрасных подмастерьев, юных дарований ювелирного дела матери в их неблагополучном околотке сдавали Килну пачками. Он даже что-то вроде школы организовал для мальчиков. Некоторые в школе не задерживались, но кое-кто оставался надолго. Как-то Кайло прямо на улице в ноги бросилась женщина, умолявшая вызволить сына из рассадника содомии. Кайло воющую бабу от себя отпихнул, но папку, что она ему в руки совала, взял и посмотрел на досуге.

Продравшись сквозь восклицательные знаки и призывы к Господу, святой троице и президенту страны, Кайло понял, что Малек Килн: бизнесмен, моралист и глубоко религиозный человек — напрочь потерял берега. А ещё что коллега Кайло, который курирует дела несовершеннолетних, не просто так хвастается в курилке горячими телками, что на него разве что не гроздьями вешаются. «Покажешь бляди камушек издали, она с разгону на член насадится. Хоть пиздой, хоть жопой».

Лёгок на помине! Хвастливый коллега, сержант Брюс Уилсон, втиснул своё круглое брюхо в дверь, тряся подбородками и часто мигая. Жирный Брюс был из тех, кто мог и обоссаться, если Кайло смотрел слишком долго своими разными глазами. Поэтому, старательно косясь в угол, Уилсон вознамерился спросить, зачем Кайло материалы дела, которое даже не открывали. Ведь полоумная баба явилась за своей папкой на следующий день, сказав, что была пьяна и все выдумала, но Кайло послал её. Тут дверь распахнулась и в допросную вальяжно вплыл мистер Килн.

Высокий и статный, Малек Килн щеголял простым, но очень дорогим костюмом с небольшим серебряным крестиком на лацкане пиджака и тростью с серебряным же набалдашником. Выражение его худого, хищного какого-то лица застыло где-то между отвращением и снисходительностью. Однако образ благородного лорда немного подпортил кондиционер над дверью: нисходящий поток воздуха взлохматил идеально уложенные волосок к волоску белые пряди, придав на секунду ювелиру схожесть с хохлатой собачкой.

Кайло тренировал каменное выражение лица годами. И не зря. Он не показал виду, что заметил, каких кирпичей в штаны наложил сержант Уилсон и как дернулся глаз у ювелира. А ещё он был очень рад, что в допросной установлены камеры. Очная ставка любителя зашвыривать камушки в вагины и поставщика этих самых камушков дорогого стоила… Кайло прикидывал, как наделать скриншотов из записи и как выкрутить это в выгодном для себя ключе, когда дверь снова распахнулась, явив замершую на пороге Рей Платт.


	3. о морали

Кайло не предложил ювелиру сесть. Хищно ухмыльнувшись, поманил к себе девчонку. Одним пальцем, демонстративно так. Рей не стала испытывать судьбу и послушно подошла. Кайло подвинул ногой свободный стул, положил Рей руку на плечо и грубо надавил, принуждая сесть.

— Руки, — скомандовал. Под взглядом ухмыляющегося бизнесмена Рей протянула руки, и Кайло зафиксировал их наручниками — спереди. Девчонка была готова заплакать. Кайло специально потянул паузу. Но сумела сдержаться. Первым лопнуло терпение у Килна.

— С моими показаниями какие-то проблемы? — спросил ювелир. Он сам взял стул, уселся важно.

— Рассказывайте еще раз, — Кайло закурил и выдохнул дым ему в лицо.

Брюс «Жирдяй» Уилсон попытался слинять по стеночке. Кайло резко вскинул руку и преградил любителю шлюх и камушков дорогу к отступлению. Толстяк впечатался в руку носом, засопел точно свинья. Он напомнил Кайло Ункара Платта. 

— Погоди. Нам понадобится дело, что ты принёс. И твой опыт работы с преступлениями против несовершеннолетних, — проговорил Кайло мягко. Сам испытующе буравил Килна взглядом… И не пропустил момент, когда тот из охотника стал жертвой. Осталось загнать добычу.

Ювелир занервничал, покрепче ухватил трость. Взгляд его метался между «Жирдяем» и Рей.  
— Девчонка зашла ко мне в магазин. Просила взять её уборщицей. Я показывал клиентке жемчуг… Отвлёкся, чтобы вышвырнуть оборванку. Дама закричала — увидела, что девчонка тащит кольцо с прилавка… Воровка бросила кольцо и сбежала. Я написал заявление в полицию. Вот и все. 

Килн собрался. Даже сумел вернуть себе прежний невозмутимый вид. Кайло гадко ухмыльнулся и пустил дым в потолок. Выдернул из рук у Брюса папку, порылся в ней. 

— Что за женщина? — бросил, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Простите? — голос ювелира был холоднее, чем грузовик с мороженым в Арктике. 

Кайло вынул сигарету изо рта, затушил её об стол в совсем рядом с холёной ладонью Килна. Бизнесмен непроизвольно отдернул руку.

— Я. Спросил. Что. За. Женщина? Кто указал на Рей Платт? 

— Ма-ать одного из моих учеников… — проблеял Килн. 

— Имя! — рявкнул Кайло, ударяя по столу рукой. Ещё и дёрнулся к ювелиру так, словно собирался ударить. Тот отшатнулся вместе со стулом. Едва не свалился навзничь.

— Мадам… Финн… — выдавил, запинаясь, Килн. 

Кайло плотоядно улыбнулся и бросил на стол пару фоток из папки Брюса. Первую — размытую, где видно, как Килн замахивается розгой на кого-то привязанного к лавке. Это ведь мадам Финн бросилась Кайло в ноги, умоляла полицию спасти её ребёнка. Потрясала этой фоткой и орала, что Килн истязает её 14-летнего сына. Правда, потом она все отрицала… На второй фотографии были она сама и мистер Килн, передающий ей пачку банкнот. 

— Этот ученик? Эта женщина? — вкрадчиво спросил Кайло. — Как же, помню… 

Он демонстративно постучал пальцем по губам, оглянулся на Брюса, который все ещё трясся у стенки.  
— Она даже справку из дурки приперла, когда прибежала забирать показания против вас, мистер Килн. Расследование мы остановили… — Кайло демонстративно развёл руками, прекрасно зная, что расследование и не начиналось вовсе. — Но раз вы говорите, что доверяете показаниям этой женщины в таком серьезном деле, как кража…

Кайло не успел договорить. Килн с Жирдяем принялись орать одновременно — и нихрена не понятно.

— Молчать! — Кайло снова двинул по многострадальному столу кулаком. Придержал за плечо Рей, которая дёрнулась в страхе и попыталась вскочить. 

— Ты, — процедил Кайло, не глядя на Брюса, — пошёл вон отсюда! А по поводу ваших показаний, мистер Килн, мы проведём дознание…

— Не было никакой кражи! — взвизгнул ювелир, ероша трясущейся рукой растрепавшуюся причёску. — Я уверен, мадам Финн ошиблась…

— Как же не было, — участливо всплеснул руками Кайло. — Вот же ваши собственные слова! Все записано…

И тут ювелир вытворил то, чего даже навидавшийся всякого Кайло от него не ожидал. Килн схватил со стола бумаги и принялся лихорадочно запихивать их себе в рот!

Кайло справился с растерянностью. Подождал, пока Килн часть показаний сожрет, часть порвет. И протянул бархатным голосом:  
— Вы кое-что забыли.

Поднял самый большой обрывок бумаги с грязного пола, скомкал. Схватил ювелира за горло, сжимая его вялую шею железными пальцами в кожаных перчатках. Килн захрипел, раззявив мокрый рот. И Кайло запихал ему скомканный обрывок бумажки в гнусную пасть. Понаблюдал, как тот давится.

— Мистер Килн, — проговорил Кайло медленно и раздельно. — Вы поборник морали и пример для общества. Поэтому еще раз попытаетесь выебать малолетку, вас выебут в предвариловке. Особенно после тех фото с поротым мальчиком. Скройтесь в своей «Пещере чудес» и дрочите тихо, не высовываясь. Потому что я слежу за вами. И в следующий раз вы будете откупаться половиной своего бизнеса, ясно?

— Кто вам эта сучка? — прокаркал Килн.

— Никто, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Я потом ее сам выебу. Будем считать, что мы друг друга услышали. А теперь вон.

Пока ювелир выскакивал на волю, позабыв трость и спотыкаясь, Кайло содрал обслюнявленную перчатку и вышвырнул в мусорную корзину. Закурил.

— Насчет выебать — это правда? — вдруг спросила Рей Платт.

— А ты как думаешь? — хмыкнул Кайло.

Он докурил, расковал ее, грубо взял за плечо, чтоб наверняка остались синяки, и вывел на крыльцо отделения полиции.

— Не ходи, деточка, по взрослым мужикам, даже если они тебе конфетку предлагают, — сказал Кайло насмешливо. — Еще раз здесь увижу — посажу.

И отвесил ей рукой без перчатки такого звонкого поджопника, что Рей скатилась по ступеням с криком боли. Кайло развернулся и отправился разгребать менее интересные дела. Эту Рей он скоро снова увидит, когда решит, что с ней делать.

День не задался с самого утра, и казалось, все сговорились Рена бесить. Владелец борделя в пригороде обнаглел настолько, что притащил взятку прямо к нему в кабинет. Долго пересчитывал замусоленные купюры на столе Рена. Кайло хмуро смотрел на это и думал, что купюры наверняка побывали в пездах и анусах рабочих «лошадей». И лучше бы их без перчаток не брать.

— Несовершеннолетние у тебя есть? — спросил.

— А надо? — оживился сутенер.

— Если я на моей территории найду у тебя несовершеннолетнюю, то заставлю ее надеть страпон и выебать тебя без смазки. Все понял? — резюмировал Кайло.

Сутенер мелко закивал и слился из кабинета. Кайло локтем смел купюры в пакет для вещдоков и зашвырнул его на шкаф. Потом послал Хакса нахуй — просто так. Тот не обиделся, но в ответ зажал вискарь. Пришлось Рену топать за бухлом к машине и прямо на улице, под дождем, наливать отличный бренди в говенный кофе. Он вернулся, повторяя мантру: «Еще год. Еще один год и свалю».

Кайло отправил в корзину заявление об изнасиловании от местной бляди Пейдж, уже двадцатое по счету. Она всегда писала их на своего бойфренда после очередной ссоры. А на следующий раз прибегала и просила отозвать. Еще и тушь с губной помадой вечно по щекам размазывала.

Когда стрелка настенных часов доползла до шести вечера, Кайло запер кабинет на символический хлипкий замок и вышел. Дождь кончился, вечер дышал свежестью. Но странное умиротворение радовало Кайло недолго. Уже по дороге к съемной квартире его посмел подрезать какой-то придурок. Кайло обогнал его, перестроился перед ним и резко затормозил. Он точно все рассчитал, и аварии не произошло. Но думал с ухмылкой, выбираясь из машины, что водятл наверняка отложил кирпичей.

Придурок испугался, увидев его. Кайло в городе многие знали, а вот его машину нет — Рен часто менял тачки. Разозлило Кайло другое — рядом сидела беременная телка с синяками на лице и руках. А на заднем сиденье надрывался грудной ребенок в переноске, пристегнутой неправильно, и хмуро пялился на Рена мальчик лет шести.

Кайло поманил водителя к себе. Тот вылез, сразу достал портмоне. Но Кайло вырвал у него бумажник и швырнул в грязь. Затем заломил водителю руку и треснул его башкой о капот — спецом для начала разговора.

— Сегодня я вспоминал свою безвременно погибшую сестру, — доверительно проговорил Кайло, наклонившись к водителю. Заодно вдруг по бегающим в ужасе глазкам вспомнил, что того зовут Рой. И что соседи этой парочки уже задолбались звонить на горячую линию по поводу воплей за стенкой. — Я ее очень любил.  
Эффект запоминания Кайло закрепил, треснув придурка коленом в бок. Не было у него самого никогда сестры. Он и сам получился случайно — по залету. Родители еще очень жалели о такой херне и долго вместе не продержались.

— И вот хочу я пожелать тебе, Рой, хорошего дня. И что вижу? Твоя девка так на мою сестру похожа! — Кайло повозил Роя мордой по облупленному капоту. — Но меня очень расстроили синяки. Видишь ли, Рой, беременных нельзя бить. Поэтому скажи, правая или левая?

— Простите, инспектор Рен, я вас не понимаю, — захрипел Рой сквозь кровавые сопли. Он не особенно рыпался. Все знали, что по Рену дурка плачет и злить его нельзя.

— Я тебе сломаю правую или левую руку, — просветил его Рен. — А в следующий раз будет челюсть. Потому что нельзя бить беременных женщин, которые похожи на мою покойную сестрицу. Ясно?

И сломал Рою три пальца на правой руке. Жить будет, рулить сможет. А вот подраться уже вряд ли. Стряхнул говночеловека в грязь и обошел машину. Открыл дверь. Не обращая внимания на хныкающего ребенка и оцепеневшую мамашу, спросил у старшего мальчика:  
— Как зовут?

— Кай, — невнятно ответил тот. И все косился на стонущего Роя в окно.

— Тезки, значит. Меня зовут Кайло Рен. Твой папаша? — спросил Кайло, закуривая.

— Н-нет, — Кай помотал головой.

— Тогда слушай, — Кайло затянулся. — Так как твоя мамаша глупая курица, но ты наверняка ее любишь, сделай вот что. Всегда носи с собой нож, чтобы обороняться. И в следующий раз звони в полицию, как твой отчим вздумает кого-то бить.

— Звонил уже, — Кай был полон скепсиса. — Они говорят, что приедут, когда будет труп.

— А ты сошлись на меня, — ласково посоветовал Кайло. — Я приеду, тогда точно труп будет.

Глянул на беременную, поднес два пальца к шляпе.

— Хорошего дня, мадам, — и пошел к своей машине, а по дороге еще раз наступил Рою на поврежденную руку.

Но насилие не подняло настроение Кайло хотя бы до отметки «сойдет». Он давил на газ и ненавидел весь мир. Такие тупые сучки, как эта, в машине, сначала залипают на плохих парней. Потом, когда все идет по пизде, скрывают до последнего. Похер на детей, особенно нерожденных. Ебарь есть — и здорово, а грязным бельем трясти нельзя, нет-нет. Именно такие громче всех ужасаются репортажам с социального дна и голосуют за то, чтоб убрать уроки секс-просвещения из школьной программы. И благодаря им растет новое поколение озлобленных и несчастных детей.

Мораль, как много в этом блядском слове. Все должно быть пристойно! Обыватели замалчивают проблемы, распихивают скелеты по шкафам, настаивают на том, что в их милом городке было все чудесно. Пока не пришел «этот ужасный инспектор Рен, для которого ничего святого нет». В их мире типа нет наркоты, нет раннего секса, беременностей, суицидов. Только ебаные газончики и выбеленные изгороди! И грязное порно в компе под паролем.

Дорога кончилась раньше, чем желчь у Кайло. Он с визгом припарковался у бара, над которым снимал квартиру. Кивнул хозяину за стойкой — бывшему боксеру Джо. Наскоро перекусил каким-то пережаренным переперченным дерьмом. По поводу жрачки Джо не заморачивался, к нему в бар приходили бухать. Наконец Кайло поднялся по железной внешней лестнице на второй этаж.


	4. сон

Его квартира над баром была адом социопата. На стенах следы выстрелов от прошлых жильцов, мотивирующие надписи про арестантский уклад. Скрипучая железная кровать прямо по центру комнаты страшно визжала продавленной сеткой. И конечно, холостяцкий беспорядок. Единственное, чего у Кайло никогда не водилось, — это объедков. Он ненавидел все, что может заплесневеть, и никогда не ел дома. Еще он предпочитал чистое постельное белье и мыться в чистом душе. Остальное его не волновало.

Кайло переоделся в домашние штаны и майку, расположился на кровати и задумался, что делать с утренним говнюком. Но его обостренный слух мгновенно среагировал на шаги по лестнице. Кайло медленно вытянул из-за подушки пистолет, сунул его сзади за пояс и подошел к входной двери, держась немного сбоку, если вздумают стрелять.

Но незваный гость постучал смело. Кайло отодвинул засов, снял цепочку и дернул дверь на себя. На пороге стояла Рей Платт. Вся мокрая, словно с другого конца города под дождём пешком топала, но настроенная решительно. 

— Хуле надо? — поинтересовался Кайло, цепко оглядывая окрестности за ее спиной. Вроде никого. — Порка понравилась, хочется еще?

— У меня важное дело, — Рей тряслась.

— Зайди, — Кайло открыл дверь шире.

Рей проскользнула под его рукой, подскочила от звука закрывающейся двери. Кайло навис над ней, ожидая продолжения.

— Пожалуйста, убейте моего опекуна Ункара Платта! — протараторила Рей на вдохе-выдохе.

— Ебнулась? — уточнил Кайло.

— Он и его жирный сыночек мне жизни не дают, — миловидное лицо Рей некрасиво скуксилось. — Пожалуйста!

— А где твои родители, деточка? — Кайло слабо себе представлял родственную связь между Рей и тем жирным куском дерьма.

— Погибли, — удивительно сухо ответила Рей. — Мне шесть лет было. Мамина сестра взяла меня к себе. Но она умерла два года назад от рака.

— И чем платить будешь? — спросил невпопад Кайло, отметая неуместный укол жалости.

— Со…собой, — Рей внезапно очень заинтересовалась своими старенькими кедами. — Я девственница. Типа ни с кем еще… и сделаю что захотите! Вообще все что захотите!

— Минет, анал, порка, связывание? — лениво перечислил Кайло.

— Угу, — Рей не подняла глаз.

— Ну раздевайся. Покажи товар лицом, а я подумаю, — хмыкнул Кайло.

Рей, как ни странно, послушалась. Только сейчас он заметил, что девчонка переоделась в платье. Которое должно было сексуально облегать ее, но на деле болталось на ней как на вешалке.

— Откуда платье взяла? — поинтересовался, глядя, как Рей стаскивает мокрые кеды с носками и смешно шевелит пальцами ног.

— В сэконд-хенде «Все по двадцать», — Рей залилась краской и взялась за подол. Потеребила его, потом все-таки сняла через голову.

Кайло полюбовался на крохотные сиськи со смешно торчащими от холода сосками и простые белые трусики. Его член заинтересованно шевельнулся. Было бы неплохо поставить Рей на колени и поиметь в рот, а потом въебать в визжащую кровать.

— Дальше, — велел.

Рей стащила трусы — очень неуклюже. Встала, сгорбившись, перед ним. Ее руки дергались, но она подавляла рефлекс прикрыться.

— Красотка, — прокомментировал Кайло таким тоном, что было понятно, нихуя не красотка.

Рей покраснела еще сильнее, как будто ее вот-вот удар хватит. Выдавила сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Беретесь?

— Пойди помойся, — Кайло указал ей на дверь душа. Рей прошлепала туда и скрылась надолго.

Он освободил стол, разложил на нем свой арсенал — разнокалиберные пистолеты, дробовик, даже один узи. И занялся чисткой и зарядкой. Вышедшую из душа голую и мокрую Рей встретил сильный запах оружейной смазки. Она растерялась — поди, думала, Кайло ее в постели с хуем наперевес ждет. Стояла, как дурочка, с волос и сосков вода капала. Он бросил Рей собственную запасную майку.

— Прикройся и садись за стол, — приказал. — Будешь помогать.

И растерянно хлопающая ресницами Рей опомниться не успела, как уже сидела рядом с Кайло и чистила разобранные детали пистолетов и револьверов. Заряженное оружие он по понятным причинам гостье в руки не давал. Но и не трогал ее, только смотрел, как красиво ее сиськи натягивают его влажную майку.

Заодно прочел матерную лекцию, как правильно чистить оружие. Рассказал про жидкую и густую оружейные смазки, как готовить чистящий раствор, зачем ружьям шомпол, почему лучше использовать светлую хлопчатобумажную ветошь. Рей, которая сначала страшными глазами на него косилась, немного успокоилась. И даже задала пару робких глупых вопросов. Когда у нее руки по локоть и щеки по уши были в смазке, Кайло собрал свое богатство и убрал в антикварный сундук. Непринужденно спросил:  
— Половой зрелости достигла?

Рей растерянно проблеяла, что не знает.

— Месячные идут? — Кайло раздраженно закатил глаза. Получил утвердительный кивок и достал банкноты.

— Вот тебе деньги. Купишь нормальное платье, лучше красное. Пару самых больших бананов и презервативы икс-икс-эль. До завтрашнего вечера натягиваешь презервативы на бананы и тренируешься в глубоком минете. В восемь я подберу тебя у камвольного комбината.

— Который закрыли? — Рей находилась в глубоком шоке, судя по ее лицу. Готовилась-готовилась быть выебанной, и на тебе.

— А в городе есть другой? Будь у проходной, — распорядился Кайло. — А сюда больше не приходи. У тебя почти сутки, чтоб доказать мне, что ты стоишь чужой смерти.

Рей Платт уже час как свалила восвояси, но Кайло все ещё дергало. Он попытался посмотреть телек, даже почитать. Но даже старый-добрый дружище Чак со своим «Бойцовским клубом», что обычно взбивал желчность Кайло до предела, и не менее добрый дружище Джек, от пары глотков которого отпускало голову, не помогли. Книгу Кайло чуть не порвал, яростно листая пожелтевшие страницы, а Джека выхлестал уже больше половины бутылки. Какая-то грубая заноза засела в груди и выходить не желала.

Сигареты у Кайло кончились, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не вытащить пистолет, а лучше УЗИ и не выпустить обойму в стену. Или в чью-то голову. Может, даже свою… На этой мысли Кайло вскочил, стиснул кулаки и с воплем засадил левый в стену. Зарычал, вымаргивая слезы, слизал с костяшек кровь и потряс кистью — возвращал чувствительность. Не сломал — и хорошо. Но боль его отрезвила, а удар подкинул идею. Кайло быстро обулся и спустился в бар.

В баре было безлюдно, пара завсегдатаев и стайка шлюх, зашедших выпить после смены. Кайло вяло махнул женщинам. Между ними давно установилось что-то вроде дружественного равновесия — Кайло фыркнул про себя — некое подобие уродливого баланса. Он пару раз шуганул особо неадекватных клиентов, а девчонки взяли над ним что-то вроде шефства в бытовых вопросах. Каждую неделю одна из блядей заявлялась в «цивильной» одежде, с целым набором швабр и тряпок и вылизывала его комнату до мышиного блеска. Сам Кайло во время этих «уборок» развлекал девчонок жуткими рассказами об убийствах проституток. Впечатлительные помогать инспектору Рену не приходили, а «бывалые» сливали ему инфу про копов, что ходят «по девочкам», и про зарвавшихся сутенеров.

Кайло кивнул Джо, моментально материализовавшему на стойке непочатого Джека — близнеца оставленного наверху. Джо знал: инспектор бухло наливает себе сам и только из нетронутой бутылки. Но Кайло покачал головой и окинул Джо оценивающим взглядом: здоровый, даже выше его самого. Толстая шея, бугристые мышцы, мощная грудь и мозоли на костяшках — Джо частенько выпроваживал зарвавшихся клиентов сам. А вышибалы потом «скорую» вызывали и плели санитарам про пьяную драку. 

— Сдай смену, Джо, — бросил Кайло. 

Тот вскинул брови, но промолчал. Вызвал из подсобки заспанного худосочного парня и, шепнув ему пару слов, поманил Кайло за собой. 

А Кайло вдруг вспомнил, как они с Джо типа подружились. Он тогда напился в хлам: «подшефную» девчонку разрезали на несколько кусков, а мудло, что сотворил с ней такое, скончался прямо рядом — от передоза. Ебучий ублюдок улыбался, плавая в кровище. И эта безумная мертвая улыбка стояла у Кайло перед глазами даже после второй ополовиненной бутылки виски. Только тяжёлый кулак Джо прямо в лоб выбил чёртову мертвую рожу из башки Кайло. Джо тогда тоже легко не отделался и месяц стоял за стойкой с загипсованной рукой. Кайло же вернул любезность по-своему: Джо теперь платил мзду только ему и мог пинком под зад выставлять любого — без оглядки на количество татух и бандпринадлежность.

Кайло поплёлся вслед за Джо на улицу. Четыре дома образовывали квадратный внутренний двор, в который можно было раньше попасть через кованые ворота. Но, несмотря на решётку, во двор часто забирались воры и наркоманы — неспокойный район, близость к окраине и тюрьме. Погоняв укурков неделю, Кайло решил, а жители согласились, что арку нужно заложить. Теперь двор стал глухим и спокойным. Правда превратился в гибрид прачечной и кладовки.  
Белье вывешивали на веревках, что расчерчивали пространство навроде лазерных лучей из соседских окон, а по углам валялся бытовой хлам, которому не место в квартирах. Зато жильцы скинулись на песочницу и качели. Двор стал для стайки местных детей чем-то вроде волшебного мира.

Кайло засмотрелся на здоровенную халабуду из железных ящиков с флагом страны на самой верхушке и пропустил удар в ухо. Перед глазами словно фейерверк подожгли, от звона в его ушах, казалось, дребезжали стекла в окнах. Кайло дёрнулся, попытался уйти от второго удара, но Джо никогда не повторялся в драке. Здоровенная пятерня ухватила Кайло за волосы, дёрнула так, словно собиралась содрать скальп… И Кайло очутился мордой в песке! Джо вталкивал его башку поглубже и вещал:  
— Сколько раз я тебе говорил: постригись. Нет, ты ж у нас рыцарь печального образа. Падший сука ангел. 

Кайло зарычал и напряг спину. Вырваться пока не получалось, достать Джо руками-ногами тоже. Ебучий песок забился в глаза, в глотку, словно бы проник под кожу.

— Ты, блять, определись, — продолжал напутствовать Джо. — Выбери ебучую сторону. Ты то вещаешь, что тебе, шерстяному волчаре, — он хохотнул, — «чудовищу», все по хую, то блять несёшься спасать девок, словно суперхерой. Думаешь, я не заметил телочку, что сегодня к тебе притащилась? «Дева в беде» — Джо отвесил Кайло обидный тычок под зад. — Она ушла час назад, а ты уже исстрадался? 

Он говорил что-то дальше, а Кайло зарычал, и резко дёрнулся, изворачиваясь под рукой Джо. Тот крепко держал волосы, но Кайло было плевать — даже если вместе с кожей оторвёт. Джо все же отпустил, в последний момент разжав пальцы, потерял равновесие, а Кайло прижал ноги к груди и пнул со всей дури, отпихивая от себя здоровяка. Джо крякнул и «полетел» прямо в халабуду. Ящики с грохотом повалились, в спящих домах начали зажигаться окна. А Кайло лежал в песке и смотрел на небо. Джо, сука, нихуя не помог, только хуже сделал! 

Однако, поднимаясь и ощупывая башку, Кайло крикнул в сторону поваленной халабуды:  
— Живой?

— Пошел нахуй! — послышалось в ответ. И Кайло пошел.

Нахуй — это туда, в смысле домой. Там Кайло одним долгим глотком добил остатки Джека, пинком включил телек (пульт куда-то пропал) и рухнул перед ним на продавленное кресло. Телек показывал мультики. Но именно сейчас на Кайло разом навалились усталость, опьянение и тупая апатия, сил вставать-переключать не было, а ногой он не дотягивался. У него есть цель, этой цели он достигнет через год. Последний, сука, год его каторги в провинциальном дерьме. И хорошо бы за это время не сторчаться и не скончаться, а то такими нахуй темпами до могилы ближе, чем до отъезда. И вообще, стоит радоваться, что он коп, а не сраный проповедник. Последний обязан делать вид, что верит в человечество.

Кайло вперил взгляд в экран. Ебать, «Красавица и чудовище», диснеевский вариант! Ну спасибо, что не Бэмби. Не хватало только детских флэшбеков, как шестилетний Кайло плачет в одиночестве над убитой оленихой. Уж лучше сопливая сказка для дур, что с помощью доброго слова и сладкой песенки можно перевоспитать отвратительного монстра. Сделать блядского принца вот из этого вот, с клыками в палец и нечесанной шкурой. Стопудово от Чудовища воняет, как от хряка, и в шерсти ебаные блохи водятся… Кайло уронил отяжелевшую голову на грудь.

Сраные блохи заебали Кайло вусмерть. Он зарычал и впился зубами в предплечье, силясь поймать и раздавить юркую хитинистую гадину. На зубе хрустнул панцирь, но тут же, словно в отместку за погибшую товарку, на загривке в кожу впились десятки тварей. Кайло полоснул лапой по спине, совершенно забыв про когти. Сам себя продрал чуть ли не до кости и взвыл так, что стены замка мелко затряслись… Стоп! Замка? Когти? Блохи?

Кайло в панике оглядел себя — жуткую помесь волка с медведем. А стены вокруг — холл какого-то ебучего замка с полуразрушенными колоннами, горами хлама на полу…

— Мистер Чудовище, — послышался умильный девичий голосок позади Кайло, и он подпрыгнул, зарычал, скорее в страхе, и замахнулся, но девчонка не шелохнулась. Пялилась на него своими глазищами снизу вверх и теребила в руках книжку. Кайло замер с открытой пастью и занесённой лапой, а Рей — это точно была она, в наряде ебучей Белль из мультика — оглядела его с ног до головы и почему-то кивнула. 

— Мистер Чудовище, меня донимают в деревне, — начала она, уставившись в пол. — Я отказалась выйти замуж за мерзкого Гастона, и мой опекун Ункар Платт решил отправить меня в сумасшедший дом. Рей подняла на Кайло полные слез и решимости глаза. — Убейте их, мистер Чудовище!  
Она замялась, а Кайло уже знал, что она сейчас скажет. Так же как и в жизни, в этом странном сне…

— А меня возьмите взамен. — выдавила Рей.

И тут Кайло понял, какое он одинокое чудовище. Его роза осыпалась, а может, он сразу растоптал её в припадке ярости. Волшебные слуги давно стали мертвым хламом, а он сам превратился в зверя. Охотился в лесах, убивал и жрал трепещущее мясо. Чудовище с интеллектом человека, но сколько осталось в нем от человека? Он хотел эту Рей, которая Белль, хотел для себя! Не только трахать, хоть и этого хотелось нестерпимо. Ему отчаянно хотелось чувствовать себя кому-то нужным. Странное чувство для зверя? Похоже зверем он так и не стал.

Кайло отвлёкся от размышлений и, ухватив Рей за талию, забросил её себе на спину. Девчонка взвизгнула, но вцепилась в загривок крепко. И Кайло побежал. Словно огромный волк с принцессой на спине нёсся он через лес в деревню. Однако, увидев невдалеке уютные домишки, резко затормозил, огляделся. Его сон, его правила! Под его взглядом материализовалась поляна, на ней самый красивый и чистый пруд, который он только мог вообразить. Кайло ссадил Рей со спины. Под его взглядом старенькое, перепачканное в его крови платье превратилось в то самое, красивое желтое из мультика. Кайло не был силён в дамских тряпках, поэтому вместо старинного многослойного одеяния вышел простой длинный наряд свободного покроя, но Рей шло. Зверь Кайло давно разучился говорить, и Рей поняла его без слов.

— Я подожду, — проговорила нервно улыбаясь.

Кайло взвыл по-волчьи и бросился в деревню. Пускай знают, что он идёт за ними!   
Они готовы не были. Устроили во дворе трактира что-то навроде суда над Рей. Прихлебывали пиво, тискали баб и договаривались, как приструнить девчонку. «Сдать её в дурку, — Ункар Платт шлёпнул по столу жирной лапой, расплескал пиво. — Пока не сдохнет, Гастон, можешь там трахать её, как хочешь».  
Гастон, которым, почему-то оказался ювелир, в ответ завизжал, как недорезанная свинья, ведь он первый увидел чудовище. Кайло и убил его первым — слишком уж мерзко тот орал. Просто снёс лапой башку с неряшливыми блондинистыми патлами. Ункару Платту Кайло оторвал руки. И оставил на потом.   
Люди разбегались от него, вопили истошно. Кто-то успел схватиться за нож, но что ему удар ножа? Так, царапина! Лезвие обломалось о толстую шкуру.

Кайло убил их всех. Тех, кто собрался судить его Рей. Успел порадоваться, что ни женщин, ни детей среди «судей» не было. Кровь уже не впитывалась в землю, чавкала под лапами красно-чёрной грязью. Обходя тела, Кайло подошёл к Платту. Тот уже не кричал — сорвал связки. Но по раззявленному рту и дикому ужасу, что плескался у того в глазах, Кайло знал: Ункар прекрасно понимает, что происходит. Глядя ублюдку в глаза, Кайло медленно погрузил когти в его грудь и, тщательно дозируя усилия, разорвал его пополам. Настал момент звенящей тишины. Кайло огляделся вокруг, кровь, грязь, тела… Деревня почернела, словно давно брошенная. И вдруг он очутился на берегу того пруда, где оставил Рей.

Она ждала его. Сама шагнула навстречу. Молча смотрела на него снизу вверх, пока чужая кровь с его шкуры заливала её прекрасное платье.  
— У тебя красивые глаза. Разные… — сказала с улыбкой Рей-Белль, взяла Кайло-Чудовище за лапу, и потянула за собой.

Отпустила только для того, чтобы скинуть платье. Окружающее для Кайло размылось, четкой оставалась только точеная обнаженная фигурка перед ним. И Кайло испугался. Он же покалечит её! Он не то что трахнуть её, даже погладить не может! Членом порвёт, когтистым пальцем порежет… Он дернулся — бежать прочь-прочь, в лес к зверью, но Рей упрямо тянула его в пруд. А он, словно привороженный, следовал за ней.

Рей усадила его в воду, устроилась сверху. Нарочно двинулась, задевая задницей вздыбленный член. Лукаво ухмыльнулась, закусив губу, и принялась смывать с него кровь. Распутывала ловкими пальчиками свалявшуюся шерсть, ради смеха дергала за уши и усы, а Кайло плавился, словно это была изысканная ласка. Он бы заурчал, будь он тигром или львом. Но чудовище — не котик, даже удовольствие выразить нормально не может…  
Кайло вздрогнул, когда маленькая ручка огладила член. Распахнул глаза, а Рей уже переместилась: ухватившись за его плечи и закусив губу, скользила по члену под водой горячими складочками, то и дело задевая головку. А затем судорожно вздохнула и вознамерилась было направить член в себя, но Кайло отмер, подхватил её на передние лапы.

Вытащил её из кровавой воды, что только пачкала её. Уложил на зелёный берег на спину, сам лег на живот. Рей молчала, глядя ему прямо в глаза, а он, не отводя взгляда, медленно опустил морду ей между ног. Рей закрыла глаза и выгнулась под ним со стоном, а Кайло потянуло прочь из сна, куда-то вверх… Последнее, что он увидел — собственную монструозную тушу и тоненькую девчонку с разведёнными ногами, которая вцепилась в косматую башку чудовища, понуждая лизать её глубже, жарче, сильнее… И Кайло проснулся, ощущая на губах вкус, которого ни разу в реальной жизни не пробовал.

Утро не принесло ни радости, ни облегчения. Вместо завтрака Кайло разгрыз две капсулы обезболивающего, потом проверил мессенджер — пусто, никаких спецзаданий. Отлично, еще один унылый день в попытках изобразить полицейского.  
Быть чистильщиком у Организации и при этом работать в провинциальной полиции оказалось легко. Работы покрывали друг друга, а личной жизни у Кайло и без того не было. Босс сказал: три года и идешь на повышение в другую страну. Но Кайло тогда не знал, что три года в провинциальном дерьме потянут на все тридцать три.

Возможно, все было бы проще, не будь он асексуалом. Такое количество доступной женской плоти вокруг! Дебелые домохозяйки, развратные школьницы, опытные шлюхи, высушенные бизнес-леди… И от всех их Кайло воротило одинаково. Должно быть, это и называется «профдеформация», когда женщина не вагина с сиськами, а просто кусок мяса, иногда с мозгами, который трахать не хочется. Да, он пробовал не раз, и несмотря на приличный стояк и физиологически нормальный оргазм — ему не понравилось.

Размышления об оргазмах плавно перетекли в воспоминания о сне «по мотивам Диснея», и, словно в насмешку, у Кайло встал член. У него стояло на семнадцатилетку с обломанными ногтями, которую ему «заказали». Супер.

Кайло приехал на работу, сделал втык стажеру просто так, ни за что. Послал сохнущую по нему курицу из архива за бургером и пончиками, налил себе в кофе бренди. Как только солнце выглянуло и прошлось бликами по вчерашним лужам, телефон коротко прогудел. В мессенджере выскочили сегодняшнее число, имя и адрес. Кайло хмыкнул, изучая зернистую фотку уродливого лысого старика. Он собирался заняться девчонкой вечером, но можно и совместить.

Заскочил Хакс за карточным долгом, а Кайло мстительно вручил ему вчерашние «шлюхины деньги». Потрындели — на неделе прибывала очередная проверка. Контролеров надо было встретить как полагается и обеспечить им прекрасный отдых с бухлом, снежком и блядями за счет «нетрудовых» доходов местной полиции. Так что Кайло сдал деньги на стихийно намечавшийся корпоратив.

Отказался от взятки, которую притащил зашуганный хлюпик, что раньше трахал свою падчерицу, пока та наконец не пожаловалась. Еще инспектор Рен подделал кое-что в деле, чтоб хлюпик с гарантией сел. Определенно прикольно быть рукой суки-кармы. На вдохновении Кайло занялся писаниной. Написал отчеты, подбил статистику, наваял две объяснительных — одну липовую, другую целиком матерную, чтоб начальник поржал. И смылся с работы обедать. Где обед — там вискарь, а после время летело быстро. Кайло переоделся в свежий костюм, который держал в шкафу про запас, спиздил тачку со штрафстоянки и поехал на окраину города.

В восемь ноль пять он уже тормозил у заколоченной проходной камвольного комбината, который пять лет назад закрыли за убыточность. Рей мялась там — в приличном красном платье с голой спиной, распущенными волосами. Даже туфли надела с ремешками и на каблуках. Кайло затормозил, открыл ей дверь, не выходя. Кивнул молча на пассажирское сиденье.

— Где вы будете меня трахать? — немедленно пристала к нему Рей.

— В лесу, конечно, — хмыкнул Кайло и вырулил на шоссе.


	5. банки

Кайло отметил, что девчонка заметно хрипела. Поди, тренировалась в глубоком минете до обморока и натерла себе горло. Не пристегнулась — но Кайло и не просил. Вылетит через лобовуху при торможении — ему же проще. Хотя судя по побелевшим пальцам, которыми она вцепилась в ручку двери, она просто боится. И готова выскочить на полном ходу, а ремень ей помешает.

Кайло свернул с дороги в лес, как и обещал. Дерьмовая грунтовка петляла между деревьев и наконец закончилась на поляне для пикников. Пятна кострищ чернели тут и там в вечернем сумраке, еще были кривобокая лавочка и пара ржавых остовов от барбекюшниц.  
— Туфли сняла и вышла из машины, — приказал Кайло. — И смотри под ноги, тут стекла дохера.

Рей подчинилась, ежась от пронизывающего ветра. Кайло вылез вслед за ней, оставив фары включенными. Не его машина — поэтому плевать на аккумулятор.  
— Собери штук десять пивных банок, чтоб не мятые были, — сказал, тыкая пальцем в мусор на поляне.

— Зачем? — поразилась Рей.

— В вагину тебе засуну. По очереди, — хмыкнул Кайло и закурил.

Рей Платт какое-то время смотрела на него, потом скривилась и пошла по поляне, то и дело нагибаясь. Кайло курил и пялился на то, как кучный свет фар обрисовывал контуры мышц на её ногах. Девчонка занималась спортом. Или бегать приходилось много. Красивые ноги. Сильные. Ему вдруг представилось, как замечательно бы эти ноги обхватили его, пока он… — Вот. 

Кайло моргнул, мотнул головой, понимая, что залип и даже про сигарету забыл. Та стлела в его пальцах, оставив горелый отпечаток на чужом капоте. Рей Платт стояла перед ним на одной ноге, смешно подворачивая вторую. Все же напоролась на стекло, понял Кайло, рассматривая кое-как перевязанный салфеткой большой палец. В руках Рей держала пакет — не чистый, с остатками плесневелой еды — в который, насобирала, похоже, банок, как он сказал. Кайло метнул цепкий взгляд на лицо: плачет или нет? Пусть лучше плачет, пусть пытается разжалобить… Но нет.

Рей смотрела на него, но словно бы внутрь. И в её лице Кайло с содроганием узнал себя: злая ирония, обреченность. Безнадёга. Его передернуло. Но рефлексирующих неженок не берут в «космонавты», поэтому Кайло не подал виду, как его развезло. Он потом разберётся со всём этим ебучим «Диснеем» — Рей Платт ему никто, зовут её никак. И точка. 

Он хмыкнул, окинув её презрительным взглядом и вернулся в машину. Отметил, что она не шелохнулась — разведчица, сука, героиня! Ни слезинки врагу, ага. Нашел и вытащил аптечку, швырнул ей. Рей растерялась, уронила пакет, чтобы поймать летящий в неё «снаряд». 

— Приведи ногу в порядок и приготовься, — бросил Кайло, как мог презрительно. А сам натянул перчатки и подхватил пакет. Не оглядываясь, прошёл к скамейке и расставил банки. Усмехнулся: Рей собрала самые чистые. 

Кайло старался на неё не смотреть, когда возвращался к машине. Но она сама шагнула к нему: обутая в дурацкие туфли, из одной торчит кусок бинта. В руке Рей держала презерватив.

— Можно я… На банку надену? — спросила ровно. За этот вопрос Кайло её чуть не ударил.

— Наденешь. Потом, — ответил, когда достаточно совладал с собой, чтобы говорить. Рей за это время запрятала руку с презервативом за спину и отступила на шаг, опустив голову. 

Кайло полез в кобуру за пистолетом. Не табельным, ясен пень. Его табельное вообще в банковской ячейке хранилось — домашнему сейфу и антикварному сундуку он не доверял.

Рей заполошно дернулась, но он схватил ее за руку, наверняка оставив синяки. Крикни, ну! Заголоси, умоляй… Нет. Выдохнула рвано и покорилась. Встала ровно, уставилась в землю. 

— Стрелять умеешь? — спросил Кайло, отпуская её.

— Нет, — последовал ответ. 

Кайло стиснул зубы, переместился так, чтобы фары высвечивали ровный ряд банок на скамье.

— Повернись вполоборота налево, — скомандовал, вспоминая армейские каноны. Рей повиновалась, пошатываясь на каблуках. — Не приставляя правой ноги, выдвинь её вперёд по направлению к скамье, чтобы ноги оказались на ширине плеч, — мягче продолжил, чуть отстраняясь.

Присел, проверил ее стойку и одобрительно хмыкнул. Вместо того чтобы снять перчатки и провести костяшками пальцев по напряженным мышцам внутренней стороны бедра, Кайло вынул пистолет из расстёгнутой кобуры. Он поднялся и вложил ствол в правую руку Рей, отметив, как она дернулась всем телом, стоило ему коснуться ее.

Кайло сделал шаг назад, уселся на капот и закурил. Даже если девчонка обманула его и пристрелит сейчас из его собственного оружия — он, блять, заслужил это. Тряпка! Придурок конченый!

— Держать пистолет отвесно дульной частью вверх на уровне правого глаза, — твердил Кайло ровно, как мантру, вдолблённые с юности постулаты, — Левая рука должна быть заведена за спину или свободно опущена вдоль туловища. 

Он усмехнулся собственной глупости и закрыл глаза.  
— Пистолет заряжен. Взводишь курок, прицеливаешься, жмёшь на спусковой крючок, — проговорил скороговоркой и затянулся, не открывая глаз: сейчас, блять, его тупую черепушку размажет по лобовухе чужой тачки! Прав был Джо, нужно было постричься, а то будет как сраный хипстер на посмертных фотках — волосы вперемешку с мозгами и осколками черепа…

— Кайло! 

Окрик вырвал его из фантазий. Кайло открыл глаза. Рей обернулась к нему, свет фар ещё сильнее выбелил черты, сделав глаза совсем уж черными.  
— Я не знаю… — пролепетала она, потупившись. — У меня не получается. 

Рей повернула пистолет к нему рукоятью, старательно отводя дуло в сторону и попыталась нажать на спусковой крючок. Тот не поддался. Слова про курок Рей явно пропустила мимо ушей.

Кайло медленно поднялся, отшвырнул очередной окурок. Какая это пачка, третья за сегодня? А Рей парадоксальным образом ожила. Она все еще его боялась — больше всех на свете. Больше ювелира, больше дядюшки, чтоб тот сдох. И она бы не подняла на него оружие, понял Кайло. Не сейчас, когда только от него зависит, быть ей свободной или нет. Человек не может беспрестанно бояться, и Рей на адреналине тряслась не от ужаса, а от нервного перевозбуждения. Ведь каждый нерв в ее теле натянулся до предела.

Кайло забрал у нее пистолет и распорядился:  
— Встань в правильную стойку.

Рей послушалась. А он шагнул вплотную к ней сзади, снова вложил ей в руки оружие. Теперь их пальцы переплетенными лежали на рукояти. Кайло шепнул ей в ухо:  
— Теперь я хочу, чтоб ты взвела ебаный курок, нажала на спусковой крючок и попала в одну из тех сраных банок. Прямо сейчас, — Кайло убрал руку с пистолета, но остался на месте. У него стояло, и она ощущала его стояк поясницей, но какая разница? Все равно она уверена, что он ее сейчас разложит.

Рей выстрелила — пуля ушла «в молоко». Девчонка взвизгнула от отчаяния, попыталась снова и снова, но все было без толку. Только четвертая пуля чиркнула по скамейке, отчего ближайшая банка всего лишь пошатнулась. Рей опустила пистолет и всхлипнула.

— Ты считаешь, что готова? — спросил Кайло, снова отвлекшись. Он сам не знал, о чем спрашивал. Готова к сексу? Готова убивать? Готова…  
— Правую руку подняла, — велел неожиданно для себя, и Рей повиновалась. Он сдёрнул зубами с левой ладони перчатку, завёл руку вперёд, прижимая Рей бёдрами к себе, создал для неё дополнительный упор. Повторил её стрелковую стойку, провёл левой рукой по телу Рей. Правую Кайло сжал в кулак и завёл за спину: только бы сдержаться, не трахнуть её прямо здесь, в свете фар на облупленном капоте… 

— Этот пистолет тяжёлый для тебя пока. Взводишь курок большим пальцем левой руки… — Рей повиновалась, а его собственная левая, скользнула ей между ног. Рей дёрнулась, но Кайло только сильнее притиснул её к себе. Мурлыкнул на ухо:  
— Ничто не должно отвлекать тебя от стрельбы, Рей, — он прижал пальцы к простым трусикам, чуть потёр, не надавливая. — Ты должна быть готова стрелять даже во время оргазма. Ведь ты просишь убить за тебя. 

Кайло прижал её к себе сильнее, вдвинув Рей между бёдер четыре пальца. Сжал-отпустил, создавая сладкую вибрацию. Пистолет трясся в её руке, Рей тяжело дышала, глядя перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ты просишь убить за тебя, — повторил Кайло, чуть надавливая средним пальцем на её вход сквозь трусики. Ткань под его рукой чуть увлажнилась. — И должна быть готова к тому, что чужая смерть, смерть твоего опекуна будет преследовать тебя всю жизнь! 

Рей сжалась, словно пружина, в его руках и на выдохе выстрелила. Жестяная банка полетела прочь со скамьи.  
— Я готова, — ответила она, глотая воздух, и сама двинула бёдрами навстречу его пальцам. Кайло едва сумел сдержать стон. — Я бы убила Ункара, а ещё его сыночка сама. Дай! Дай мне пистолет, Кайло!

Она дёрнулась обернуться к нему, но он не дал. Обхватил правой рукой, вжав левую во влажную ткань между её ног. Рей застонала, потираясь о его руку. Он не возражал.   
— Я хочу жить, Кайло, — проговорила Рей тихо, — хочу, а он не даёт…

Она откинула голову на его плечо, но глаз не закрыла. И Кайло, глядя ей в лицо, раз-другой двинул запястьем, стараясь отыскать пальцами клитор. Как только ему это удалось, Рей застонала, зажмурившись. Лёгкая дрожь прошла по её телу, но Рей резко выпрямилась и опять выстрелила. Банка слетела с лавки, пробитая ровно посередине, а Рей обмякла в его руках, уронив руку с пустым пистолетом.

— Моя взамен его. Чем не сделка? — проговорила тихо, но Кайло услышал.

— Ты предлагаешь тело, а не жизнь, — напомнил ей. Оттолкнул от себя, забрал пистолет, одернул ей юбку. Велел почти равнодушно: — В машину.

Сам сел и вырулил с поляны. Покосился на нее пару раз. Наконец буркнул:  
— Пристегнись.

— Куда теперь, в мотель? — девчонка сонно хлопала глазами.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Кайло. — Именно туда и едем.

Рей пристегнулась и задремала. Видимо, вся энергия покинула ее с оргазмом. Кайло пожал плечами: пусть спит пока. Ему же спокойнее, а для его дела все равно.

Ехал около часа до элитного пригорода. Формально коттеджный городок с особняками и таунхаусами подпадал под юрисдикцию их ебучего города, но по факту давно жил по своим законам. Его построили на месте небольшого городка, который вымер вместе с промышленностью в регионе, и старые здания теперь служили местной достопримечательностью. Как круто в старинном городском совете устроить шоппинг-мол! Городским нищебродам путь туда был заказан, разве что в качестве обслуживающего персонала. Раковая опухоль в подбрюшье умирающего от голода пса.

Кайло фыркнул: сравнение получилось точным. Он знал объездные дороги и проехал в элитный посёлок незамеченным. Переулками доехал до площади, где собирались проститутки посвежее и подороже — этих к местным толстосумам и их гостям пропускали без проблем. Один из «гостей» Кайло сегодня интересовал особенно: мистер Сноук остановился в местном арт-отеле и завтра должен был отчалить.

Припарковавшись, Кайло погасил фары и затянулся сигаретой, глядя на спящую Рей. Такую невинную сейчас. Надолго ли?.. Он грубо толкнул девчонку в плечо.  
— А?.. — Рей подскочила, сонно хлопая глазами.

— Условия сделки изменились, — проинформировал ее Кайло и бросил ей на колени простенький телефон. — Сейчас выходишь из машины. Идешь на площадь к проституткам, становишься с краю. Если тебя спросят, хуле ты делаешь там, скажи, что новенькая. О сутенере не беспокойся, я возьму его на себя, если сунется. Потенциальным клиентам ломишь цену в десять штук, пока не подкатит вот этот.  
И Кайло показал ей фотографию из мессенджера на смартфоне.

— Но… — Рей, кажется, вздумала спорить.

— Ты сама сказала, жизнь за жизнь, за язык я тебя не тянул, — напомнил он. — Твое тощее тело с несуществующими сиськами меня не интересует. Так что или ты слушаешь, что я говорю, и исполняешь в точности, или вали нахер к дядюшке. Окей блять?

Рей торопливо закивала. Кайло продолжил инструктаж:  
— Соглашаешься на любую цену, которую предложит этот лысый мудак. Поднимаешься с ним в номер люкс. И просишь, прямо-таки умоляешь выебать тебя у окна, которое выходит на площадь. Скажешь, что душно, или что стонать хочешь так, чтобы все слышали, но ты должна открыть окно. Все поняла?

— А что потом? — еле слышно спросила девчонка.

— А потом он тебя ебет. И ты ждешь моего звонка по этому телефону, — честно ответил ей Кайло. — Сделка?

— Да, — Рей не поднимала глаз и готова была разреветься впервые за все время.

— Тогда двигай на площадь и действуй по плану.

Рей подышала размеренно, вернее попыталась. У неё не выходило успокоиться, но на жалость она не давила. Глядя на неё сейчас, Кайло отвлечённо подумал, что Рей могла к кому угодно прийти с таким предложением. Любой мудак с района со стволом шлепнул бы дядюшку Ункара за милую душу, лишь бы трахнуть такой сладкий кусочек. Но Рей Платт пришла к нему… Помимо воли вспомнился вчерашний идиотский сон: «Убей моего дядюшку, Чудовище!» 

Кайло хмыкнул: инспектор Рен — самый жуткий монстр околотка. Нужно будет простебать Джо, который над ним смеялся. «Девицы приходят ко мне, ведь я, — тут Кайло хохотнул, вторя собственным мыслям, — я ужас, летящий на крыльях ночи. Последняя инстанция, после которой только в петлю»…  
— Дай сигарету, пожалуйста, — попросила Рей тихо. Кайло захлебнулся рефлексиями и дал. Даже зажигалку поднёс.

Рей затянулась и выдохнула дым через нос, прикрыв глаза. Кайло думал: вот сейчас она скажет «Мне казалось, ты не такой». И он, вырубив её, как всегда сам справится с работой. Выгрузит Рей Платт в подворотне у её дома и свалит восвояси…

Но Рей молча выбралась из машины. Докурила она уже по дороге. Кайло оторопело смотрел, как девчонка встала рядом со шлюхами, как одна из них подошла, шепнула что-то на ухо новенькой, получила ответ и отшатнулась, словно её ударили. Помедлила немного около Рей, но вернулась на своё место, сделав знак товаркам: «Не трогать». Кайло только фыркнул. Что Рей додумалась сказать? Но одернул сам себя: сначала работа, потом остальное. Подхватил футляр с винтовкой с заднего сидения и вышел в ночь. 


	6. надо помыться

Прицел более чем подробно показывал всех мудаков, что подкатывали к Рей за то время, пока он сидел на чердаке здания, отведённого под реконструкцию. Кайло запоминал их, словно собирался убить. Три парня и две девушки за полчаса: Рей была популярна. Когда последний ухажёр прихватил её за челюсть и стиснул грудь в горсти, Кайло чуть не нажал на спусковой крючок. Но «старшая смены» окликнула «клиента», девчонки обступили Рей полукругом, защищая. Парень попятился и отвалил. И буквально тут же за углом отеля, у которого работали девушки, затормозила чёрная тачка.

Кайло узнал номера. Помимо основной информации от Организации он всегда составлял собственное досье на «клиента». Сноук вышел из машины, за ним два амбала. Охрана прошла вперёд и быстро скрылась в дверях отеля, а Сноук медленно, вразвалочку, поковылял следом. Окинул взглядом проституток, подозвал к себе старшую. Та подошла и, выслушав его, указала на Рей.

Кайло сделал заметку в уме — девушку отблагодарить. Но тут же судорожно стиснул приклад: Сноук пальцем поманил Рей к себе, похабно огладил бедра, прихватил киску. Пока они вместе шли к отелю — в обнимку, Кайло казалось, что он успел поседеть полностью. Дальше он представлял, как Сноук зажимает Рей в лифте, как заставляет раздеться и голой прогуляться перед секьюрити. Дескать, глядите, какую телку я буду сегодня ебать.

Инспектор блядской полиции застонал, когда ему представилось, что прежде всего уебан заставит Рей сосать его старый вонючий хер… Кайло был на грани того, чтобы бросить винтовку и идти в отель убивать Сноука голыми руками, когда в окне мелькнула обнаженная фигурка. Рей недолго постояла спиной к нему, а потом повернулась лицом, опёрлась грудью о подоконник. Кайло передернуло: ему показалось, что девчонка взглянула ему прямо в глаза через прицел, когда, смеясь, открывала окно. А потом в окне замаячила лысая башка Сноука.

Кайло не медлил. Выстрелил прежде, чем успел осознать, что делает. И сразу схватил телефон. Три пиздец каких долгих гудка показались целой вечностью, пока на том конце дрожащий голосок не произнес:  
— Ка-кайло? Это ведь ты?

— Он самый, — Кайло почувствовал неуместное тепло в груди. — Вылезай в окно.

— Что? — Рей явно была на грани истерики.

— Я сказал, — зарычал Кайло, — окно, перед которым ты выгибалась. Вылезла на карниз! Быстро! Сейчас!

— Я вся в мозгах и крови, — голос Рей чуть окреп.

— Да похер, вытрись занавеской! — Кайло едва не захохотал в голос. — Платье только надень, нехрен голыми сиськами светить.

Бросил трубку и в прицел наблюдал, как Рей босиком, но снова в своей красной тряпке и с туфлями в руках вылезает на узенький карниз и вжимается в стену отеля. Снова позвонил — Рей стоило огромных усилий оторвать руку и нажать на кнопку.

— Идешь по карнизу налево до пожарной лестницы. Забираешься на крышу, а потом перепрыгиваешь на соседний дом. Тот, где печные трубы. Поняла?

И отключился. А потом быстро собрал кофр с винтовкой и побежал вниз. Кайло старался не думать, почему его так накрыло от одного вида это мудака рядом с Рей. С хера его подкидывало от одной мысли, что кто-то может её выебать?! Он усилием воли вышвырнул из головы тревожные мысли. Петляя, как заяц, снова прокрутился по лабиринту улочек и переулочков вокруг площади. Вбежал в подъезд дома «с трубами» через черный ход, мигом поднялся наверх и вылез через чердак на крышу. Рей сидела там, на черепице, — босая, сжавшаяся в комок от пронизывающего ветра.

— Дай руку, — приказал ей Кайло, протягивая свою.

— Я едва не сорвалась, — вдруг пробормотала она еле слышно. — Уронила твой телефон вниз.

— Похер. Руку, быстро! — отмахнулся Кайло, но Рей не двигалась.

— Он был в секунде от того, чтобы меня трахнуть, — продолжала она. — А потом вдруг хлопок — и меня окатило мозгами. Я даже трусы там оставила…

— Рей! — окликнул ее Кайло, и тогда она повернула голову. — Хочешь жить — идем со мной. Не хочешь — я спихну тебя вниз. Поэтому, пожалуйста, дай руку.  
И Рей протянула ему пальцы — дрожащие и ледяные. Кайло резко дернул ее на себя и затащил в чердачное окно.

Задрал юбку — трусов и правда нет, но следов крови тоже, даже без синяков. Киска выглядит «неповрежденной». И Кайло потащил Рей за руку — по затхлому подъезду, пустым ночным улицам. Когда она в третий раз споткнулась, Кайло увидел: ноги расцарапала. И подхватил ее на руки. Так ведь быстрее. Нашел машину — старую, но ухоженную. Поставил Рей на ноги, вскрыл замок.

— Что теперь? — спросила она, не глядя на него.

— Окончательный расчет, — хмыкнул Кайло. И бросил ей свою провонявшую табаком кожаную куртку. — Надень, а то простудишься.

Рей завернулась в куртку, которая на ней висела, как на швабре. Кайло подтолкнул девчонку в машину, замкнул нужные проводки и завел. Устроился за рулем и погнал к обводной дороге. Проверил бензин — больше половины бака. Что ж, он бросит машину на видном месте, пусть вернут заботливому хозяину. Или хозяйке — тут Кайло снова покосился на Рей. Девчонка беззвучно плакала.

Он стиснул зубы. Первый раз видел такое — чтоб без рыданий, в полной тишине. Должно быть, ее били родственнички, если она плакала в голос… Кайло гнал, Рей плакала. Пока наконец он не свернул на первую попавшуюся проселочную дорогу, где не было фонарей. Съехал под мост и остановился.

— Выходи, — сказал.

Рей послушно вышла. Она уже ничему не удивлялась, просто устало ждала, что еще он с нее потребует.

— Обопрись руками о багажник, — скомандовал Кайло. По привычке потянулся к нагрудному карману, вспомнил, что сигареты в куртке остались, которая сейчас на Рей.

— Тебя тот мудак испачкал, — сказал ей; Рей дернулась сильно, однако головы не повернула. — Словами, руками, мозгами. Но знаешь, надо просто помыться. Например, вот так.

И опустился позади нее на колени. Стащил перчатки, задрал многострадальный подол платья, тронул Рей там пальцем: сухая. Но это поправимо. Заодно и попробует женщину впервые ртом.

Кайло раздвинул ее ягодицы и лизнул беззащитные дрожащие складочки раз, другой. Приноровился, потому что нос ему мешал. Чувствовал соль на языке — наверное, пот. А еще легкий непривычный запах — травяной скорее. И вдруг вкус изменился. Кайло трудно было описать словами. Нечто сладковатое. Он был большой мальчик и догадался: Рей возбудилась и потекла. Дрожь ее бедер и подавленный стон подтвердили догадку.

Кайло лизнул кончики указательного и среднего пальцев на правой руке и потер ее клитор. Рей аж подпрыгнула. Он отвлекся от ее сладкой киски и сказал погромче, чтоб наверняка услышала.

— Мне не противно. Ты теперь чистая, ясно? И я хочу, чтоб ты кончила.

А потом сжал ее ягодицу, придерживая, и засунул в нее язык поглубже. Пусть запомнит такой первый секс, а не лысого старого урода. И пальцами себе помогал, женщинам клитор вместо члена — не стоит лениться.

Рей была чувствительной, а может адреналин переплавился в желание. Черт знает, кого она там представляла на его месте, но скакала она натурально и текла обильно. Засадить бы ей прямо сейчас, пока она аж извивается от желания…

Кайло, не прекращая отлизывать Рей, расстегнул ремень и джинсы, обхватил свой напряженный член. Грубо и быстро двигая рукой, он почти догнал Рей, которая громко вскрикнула в момент оргазма. А он обкончал ей ногу и бампер ворованной машины.

Обратно в салон пришлось тащить Рей на руках. Кайло аккуратно устроил ее на сиденье, откинул спинку, застегнул ремень, сел за руль и повез Рей к ее дому.

Он ехал и курил, проклиная свою работу. Табак не сумел забить вкус на его губах и запах Рей, что поселился в носу, разъедал его душу. Вкус и запах в точности совпадали с теми, что он помнил во сне, и Кайло не имел ни малейшего понятия, как это возможно. Рей отвернулась от него, но не спала — он чувствовал. Судя по судорожно сведённым коленям и скукожившейся в кресле фигурке, Рей была не в восторге от того, что с ней произошло.

Кайло стиснул зубы: ну конечно, не в восторге. Кровь, мозги, чужие похотливые лапы… Мало какая девчонка представляет таким свой самый первый раз. Но сделку она выполнила до конца. «Жизнь за жизнь» — и он избавит ее от ублюдка дядюшки и сводного брата в качестве бонуса, а потом и от себя. Кайло глубоко вздохнул. Девчонка его ненавидит, это к лучшему. Он вылечится от нее, ведь все эти сны и переживания не к добру! Доработает, ведь не так много осталось, завербует Хакса в помощники — сработались, ведь, да и догадывается сучёныш… А потом Кайло свалит из этого проклятого города и никогда не вспомнит Рей Платт. Он слишком много убивал, чтобы каждый раз запоминать, из-за чего…

— Спасибо…

Кайло даже не сразу понял, о чем речь, но все же перестроился в крайний правый ряд и покосился на Рей. Она выпрямилась и странно смотрела на него.

— Он велел мне раздеться и снять обувь перед входом в номер, — проговорила Рей, медленно, разглядывая Кайло, словно первый раз видела. — Я разделась, прихватив платье, босоножки и белье с собой. Но он велел бросить трусики быкам, что остались сидеть на этаже. И сказал, что позволит им трахнуть меня в зад потом.

Кайло едва сдержался, чтобы не зарычать, а Рей вела дальше:  
— Он похвастался, что принял виагру и у него уже стоит. Назвался господином Сноуком. И мне не пришлось ему отсасывать. Он велел называть его «папочкой»…

Рей оборвала сама себя. Какое-то время она отвернувшись, смотрела на дорогу. Они подъезжали к центру города.   
— Я хочу, чтобы это был ты, Кайло. 

Её слова взрезали тишину. Кайло дернул руль и чуть было не отправил машину в кювет. Он промолчал, хотя его сердце отказывалось биться нормально: то замирало, то пускалось вскачь. Автоматически «включил копа»:  
— Твои трусы в номере. Я позабочусь о них. Что ты трогала? Где туфли? — Кайло уже прикидывал, как будет подчищать хвосты.

— Я сбросила в мусорный бак, пока ждала тебя на крыше. Там каблук… сломан. Ничего не трогала, кроме подоконника. Меня видели охранники, портье гостиницы и проститутки… — Рей помялась и выдала, испытующе взглянув на него: — Трахни меня, Кайло, пожалуйста. Ты нравишься мне, ты хороший. Я не хочу с такими, как Сноук. Если мне суждено стать шлюхой, то лучше с тобой сейчас, хоть на земле, хоть на бампере тачки, чем с таким… Так…

У Рей начиналась истерика. Её колотило, она явно не соображала, что говорит. Кайло рыкнул и бросил авто к обочине: до дома Рей оставалось два квартала. Выключил мотор и повернулся к Рей: скорее навис.

— Проституткой ты сделаешь себя сама, — медленно, с нажимом проговорил. — Если еще раз предложишь свое тело. Если струсишь и сдашься. Ты не нужна мне как дырка, я не трахаю рыдающие куски плоти, если уж на то пошло. Вот этим вот, что с тобой было, ты заплатила. Дальше все в твоих руках. Будешь зарабатывать вагиной — твои проблемы. Только больше не приходи и не жалуйся. Я из тех, к кому приходят один раз. Поняла?

Рей закивала. Ни черта она не поняла, а судя по слезам в глазах, еще и расстроилась, что он ее прямо тут не выебет. Три часа назад тряслась так, будто у него там в штанах по локоть и с шипами, а теперь сама на него лезет. Женщин не понять…

Кайло наклонился, взял ее за лодыжку и поднял босую ступню себе на бедро. На своде была неприятная царапина, и мизинец сбит. Вспомнил, что аптечка осталась в другой машине со штрафстоянки, выругался. Сунул руку в куртку, которая все еще была на Рей. Та сначала подскочила, а потом выпятила свои сиськи — думала, что решил облапать, и жаждала этого зачем-то. Как будто его член теперь приз в игре.

Вместо сисек Кайло достал фляжку и облил царапину на ступне Рей бренди. Двадцатилетним, между прочим. Подавил желание лизнуть, отодрал лоскут у нее с подола и сделал повязку.

— Вторую ногу, — скомандовал, спихивая с себя ступню.

Рей подставила пораненную еще в лесу, но там были пустяки. Кайло снял испачканный бинт, облил ранку бренди, перевязал еще одним куском подола. Ухмыльнулся — платье едва прикрывало теперь задницу Рей. И вручил ей заряженный пистолет.

— Имей в виду, — сказал. — Если соберешься шмальнуть мне в голову, подчищать бардак за тобой будет некому, и на ближайшие двадцать лет будешь шить варежки и лизать охранницам в тюрьме строгого режима.

— Что я должна сделать? — Рей подобралась.

— Быть наготове, — Кайло пожал плечами и снова закурил. — Там у вас собаки…

— Однажды дядя угрожал по пьяни, что привяжет меня и даст псам меня выебать, — сказала Рей, не глядя на Кайло.

Тот едва не рассмеялся. Знала бы девчонка об их уговоре с Платтом и об «авансе»… Но вслух заметил:  
— Тебе не похер? Скоро все закончится, сможешь лично пристрелить каждую псину.

Рей шмыгнула носом в ответ.  
— Пистолет держишь за спиной, вперед не лезешь, стреляешь в голову, — сказал Кайло, вспоминая те славные деньки, когда он был в Организации всего лишь инструктором, и жизнь казалась радужнее, а перспективы манили.

— Зачем ты за меня взялся? — спросила Рей.  
Кайло закатил глаза. Как же он ненавидел все эти разговоры. Почему да зачем, а все сводится к «Не бросай меня, пригрей меня, полюби меня». Вот только он не тот человек, который способен заботиться даже о ебаном кактусе на окне.

— Потому что мне было скучно, — ответил он. — Хорошее развлечение, девчонку воспитывать. Будь побольше времени, я бы сделал из тебя приличную киллершу. А так станешь нормальной и забудешь все как мать-его-кошмар.

— Киллершу? — Рей аж засветилась.

— Забудь, — Кайло отмахнулся, выруливая. — Ты нытик, не подходишь.

— А вот и подхожу! — Рей возмутилась всерьез.

— Пристрели сначала дядюшку, потом посмотрим, — Кайло ей подмигнул.


	7. дядюшка

Дом Ункара Платта встретил их рассеянным светом телека из окна гостиной и возней собак за забором. Кайло прикрутил к собственному пистолету глушитель и в два счета поднял проволокой тяжеловесную, но простую щеколду. Толкнул калитку, и псы ломанулись к ним. Но не лаяли — визжали, крутили хвостами и пытались облизать Рей.

— Я много раз ночевала на псарне и ела из собачьих мисок, — Рей ловко почесывала загривки радостным ротвейлерам. — Дядя говорит, я испортила ему псов.

— Мертвые не говорят, — хмыкнул Кайло.

Рей скомандовала собакам: «Охранять!» — и те уселись на скрипучем крыльце. Рей отперла своим ключом и они вошли в уродливый, приземистый дом через кухню. Немедленно зажегся верхний свет, Ункар Платт возник на кухонном пороге.

— Вот ты где, шлюха, дрянь! — Ункар явно ждал Рей, но увидев Кайло, подавился слюной.

— Добрый вечер, — Кайло поднес пальцы к отсутствующей шляпе. — Гостеприимно, ничего не скажешь!

— Что вы здесь делаете, инспектор? — толстяк немного успокоился, прошёл к ним. — Мы о другом договаривались!

— Правда? — Кайло положил руку на плечо Рей. — Мы договаривались, что я убью твою племянницу, а в качестве аванса ее оттрахаю, пока дышит.  
Он сжал на всякий случай пальцы, но Рей, умница, всего раз дернулась и не стала тыкать в Кайло его же собственным пистолетом. Должно быть, и правда интеллект выше среднего: сообразила, что с будущей жертвой так не возятся, как Кайло с ней.

— И что изменилось? — прохрипел толстяк.

— Ничего, — Кайло пожал плечами. — Привел ее сюда и сейчас буду ебать, убивать и расчленять на ваших глазах. Зрители меня возбуждают!

— Папа, он с ума сошел? — в дверях показался великовозрастный сыночек Платта. Почти тридцатник, а урод уродом, что в юности школьницам хуишко показывал, что сейчас к кузине пристает. Кайло сразу догадался, насколько дело нечисто, по липкому взгляду сынка, которым тот охватил голые ноги Рей.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что нормален, — Кайло поднял руку и выстрелил. Хлопок даже с глушителем неприятно резанул слух, Платт-младший получил во лбу дыру и упал.

— Сейчас или никогда, — спокойно скомандовал Кайло, кивая на Ункара.

Рей вынула из-за спины трясущуюся руку, попыталась прицелиться. Дядюшка ее завизжал и упал на колени, чередуя мольбы с грязными проклятиями. Кайло закурил. Сигарета кончилась, а Рей так и не выстрелила.

— Ты слабая, — резюмировал Кайло. — Нежный цветочек. Это к лучшему, определенно.

Он нажал на курок и закончил начатое, папаша присоединился к отпрыску. Рей разрыдалась.

— Потом будешь плакать, — сказал ей Кайло, забирая у нее пистолет. — Надень нормальную обувь и домашнюю одежду, принеси две канистры бензина из гаража.

Рей послушалась. Кайло уничтожил окурок, дождался ее, облил бензином кухню.

— Слушай внимательно, — сказал. — Ты спала у себя. Думаешь, что Платт впустил гостей сам, потому что собаки не лаяли. Проснулась от ругани, хотела выйти, но услышала выстрелы. После этого спряталась, и тебя не нашли. Гостей было двое, лысый толстый коротышка и худой высокий урод. Лиц ты хорошо не разглядела. Они подожгли дом, но ты вылезла через окно на чердаке. При любых уточняющих расспросах начинай рыдать. Иди во двор, я закончу.

— Нет, мы не договорили! — Рей схватила его за руку. — Я с тобой не расплатилась! Я просила убить только дядюшку, а ты и этого урода заодно…  
Кайло хмыкнул. Она точно не хотела трахаться, только чтоб он остался и позаботился о ней. Но он не собирался этого делать.

— Ты мне ничего не должна. Меня здесь не было, и мы не знакомы, — он толкнул ее в сторону выхода, зажег спичку и бросил. Пламя взвилось вихрем.

— Кайло, пожалуйста, — Рей заплакала на улице, хватая его за куртку, которую он снова надел.

— Тебе восемнадцать через два месяца? — сдался Кайло. — Приди, и мы последний раз поговорим.

Вышел за ворота и уехал, не оглядываясь. Но далеко уехать не успел. Его телефон ожил — звонил Хакс.

— У нас труп, Рен. — проговорил напарник напряжённо. — И тебе, блять, лучше приехать. Быстро. 

Хакс продиктовал адрес отеля, в котором пару часов назад Рен застрелил Сноука. У Кайло не нашлось сил даже выругаться. Он накосячил и знал это. Ему бы убить Рей вместе со Сноуком, это было бы профессионально. Убить Сноука, убить Рей, взять деньги Платта…

Кайло гнал ворованную тачку в обратном направлении, а дорожные огни сливались у него перед глазами в размытые светящиеся полосы. Кому он блять врет! Кайло Рен не щадил и не жалел гнусных людишек. Он сам был одним из худших. Но в Рей Платт не было гнусности! Она даже ублюдка, что её заказал, убить не смогла. 

«Слабая, слишком нежная», — бросил он ей. Это он слабый! Нужно было отказать ей, вышвырнуть, когда Рей пришла к нему и напомнила, что не все люди мусор, обнаружила в нем самом островок живой души… Кайло выругался вслух, утопил педаль в пол, выжимая из груды металлолома максимальную скорость и немного сверху. Все как в ебучем мультике, девушка открыла в монстре человека, только, блять, хорошего в этом ни на йоту!

Рей забудет его через месяц, а ему мучиться с собственной душой, как с открытой раной. Он уже оступился, возможно, что и критично, а дальше, блять, что?.. Кайло резко затормозил у отеля, окружённого теперь полицейскими тачками и толпой зевак. В распахнутые двери как раз выносили на носилках чёрный мешок с тем, что несколько часов назад было Сноуком. Хакс вышел следом за санитарами, увидев Рена, молча кивнул ему отозвал в сторону. Кайло двинулся следом, закуривая на ходу. Как же он, блять, устал…

Хакс пристроился в тени у дерева и молча протянул Кайло два предмета в прозрачных пакетах для вещдоков: его телефон и трусики Рей. Кайло заметил, что на пакетах не было бирок: Хакс не приобщил их как вещдоки. Молча забрал пакеты, спрятал в карман. Затянулся. Хакс тоже закурил глядя в сторону. А потом достал из кармана два сложенных листа А4. С фоторобота на Кайло смотрела Рей. А на второй распечатке он сам получился отлично на выходе из здания из которого стрелял.

— Я изъял записи всех камер поблизости. Увидел твои кудряшки и чуть не обделался от удивления. Потом мне описали девчонку, и я, как смог, подтянул хвосты. Успел пройтись по подоконнику жирорастворителем до прихода экспертов. Но не знаю, где она ещё дотрагивалась… — говорил Хакс, выдыхая в сторону дым. — Охрана этого придурка молчит, но у портье фотографическая память. 

Зажав сигарету зубами, Хакс спрятал распечатки в карман плаща. Посмотрел Кайло прямо в глаза:  
— Что, блять, здесь происходит, напарник? 

Кайло на секунду зажмурился: перед глазами потемнело. Его замутило от осознания простого факта, что если бы не Хакс приехал на вызов, Рен бы уже отдыхал в наручниках, а Рей вместе с ним. Он бы отмазался, а вот с Рей было бы сложнее — в Организации не одобряли привлечения посторонних к операциям. А ещё поджог в доме Платта…

— Я работаю на правительство… — начал было Кайло, но Хакс обидно заржал, а потом двинул его в плечо:

— Харе мне тут про, — Хакс скривился, — «Организацию под названием «Щ.И.Т» заливать. Ты продажный коп, а не Капитан Америка!

Хакс смерил Кайло ледяным взглядом:  
— Мы все одним миром мазаны, но я, блять, хочу знать, какого хуя ты прыгнул на ебучего бога наркоты побережья. Да ещё и с девчонкой! Да ещё и подставился! 

Так орать шёпотом надо уметь, а Кайло вдруг умилился: неужели сраному напарнику есть до него дело? Похоже есть, раз подчистил за ним… Такие мысли не помешали резко сократить расстояние и ухватить Хакса за грудки. Напарник заткнулся на полуслове, рука дёрнулась к кобуре, но Кайло прижал его к стене здания, не давая двигаться.

— Я работаю на правительство, — проговорил членораздельно, буравя Хакса взглядом. — Сноук всех заебал, зарвался. Мне приказали его убить. 

Он отпустил Хакса, но не отодвинулся:  
— У меня лицензия на отстрел мудаков. И я выправлю тебе такую же, если будешь паинькой, напарник, — Кайло криво усмехнулся, глядя, как недоуменно вытягивается лицо Хакса. — Работа грязная, опасная. Никакого соцпакета. Родина нас забудет, и на коробке с корнфлексом наши рожи не напечатают. 

Он помедлил, внимательно глядя Хаксу в глаза:  
— Нахуй Капитана Америку, Арми. Хочешь, сам будь им. 

Напарник медленно кивнул, чуть расслабился. Кайло снова усмехнулся, сделал шаг назад и вытряхнул из пачки последнюю сигарету.:  
— Я обычно Железный человек, — поведал глумливо.

Хакс подавил нервный смешок, но по-прежнему разглядывал Рена так, словно впервые увидел.  
— Сегодня я проебал свою маску и засветился, — Кайло протянул Хаксу ладонь. — Прикроешь все это дерьмо красиво, Хакси, и я вытащу тебя из этой жопы, будем вместе спасать мир от мудаков. 

Хакс вскинул брови и фыркнул, но руку пожал:  
— Пойди проспись, Рен, — сказал со скептической усмешкой. — завтра расскажешь все заново.


	8. поцелуй

«Завтра» наступило нескоро. А точнее, через три дня, когда Хакс ввалился в квартиру Кайло, прострелив к хуям замок. Сам чуть не схлопотал пулю в голову, но после трехдневного запоя Кайло стрелял неважно, и пуля прошила стену. Хорошо, что по соседству с ним никто не жил. Хакс быстро среагировал и успокоил подскочившего к нему Кайло кулаком в висок. В драке алкоголь тоже не лучший советчик, поэтому Кайло просто осел на пол, потом лёг, уставившись в потрескавшийся потолок. А потом на него прилетел целый хуев ледяной водопад. Рен снова взвился, отплевываясь и бранясь, но «душ» из ведра немного привёл его в чувство и послав Хакса на хуй, он поплёлся на заплетающихся ногах в ванную. 

Под тугими струями практически кипятка Кайло пытался собрать себя в кучу. Все эти три дня он беспробудно пил. Бухло ему приносил Джо по звонку, а от еды он отказывался. Где-то вчера, кажется, он засветил бармену в глаз за дурацкий вопрос, какого хуя с ним творится. С ним творилась Рей. Кайло отчетливо помнил, как дрочил на ее трусики. Собственно, все три дня он то и делал, что бухал, дрочил и плакал. Девчонка прогрызла в нем дыру, которая расширялась, как её не заливай. С Кайло словно сняли кожу у окунули в кислоту: хуй когда-нибудь оклемается.

Но за эти три дня он понял одно: приближаться к Рей Платт для него сродни самоубийству. Ведь кроме страха и отвращения она ничего к нему испытывать не могла. А ему страх в её глазах укажет как приставить ствол к виску. Кайло выбрался из душа голый — от пропахших потом и алкоголем шмоток с души воротило.

Хакс поднял брови, окинув его насмешливым взглядом:  
— Сначала стреляешь, потом пытаешь соблазнить? — Хакс хохотнул. — Ты, Рен, я вижу, совсем головой двинулся.

Кайло ткнул напарнику фак и пошёл искать обезболивающие и одежду. Спустя полчаса они вдвоём вышли на улицу.

— Пройдёмся? — предложил Хакс.

Кайло пожал плечами, — ему было все равно.

Городское утро встречало их воем сирен и гудками клаксонов в пробке через квартал. На улице, по которой они шли, уже открывались магазинчики, лоточники выставляли ящики с фруктами прямо на тротуар. Кайло спиздил большое красное яблоко из ящика знакомого продавца, а Хаксу не предложил.

Напарник только хмыкнул и заговорил:  
— Портье сказал, что девчонка со Сноуком была другая, он обознался. Описал грудастую блондинку с перекаченными губами. Проститутки что работают под отелем подтвердили, что была такая: новенькая попросилась поработать — взять одного клиента. Никто не знает, кто она, никто никогда раньше её не видел. Охранники Сноука неудачно попались под разборки в предвариловке. Оба погибли. — Хакс сделал паузу, затянулся сигаретой, продолжил. — Тебя в пригороде отродясь не было. В тот день ты работал из дома над делом ювелира. И да, мы его снова открыли. 

Кайло насмешливо фыркнул и покосился на Хакса. Тот сверкал глазами и рассказывал так вдохновенно, что Кайло понял, кто в их паре оказался настоящим «Кэпом».

— Где твой щит со звездой, Арми? — Кайло все же не удержался и съехидничал.

— Забыл надраить и оставил дома. А то приложил бы тебя по железной башке, — рыкнул Арми в ответ и надулся.

— Спасибо, — просто сказал Кайло. Какое-то время они шли молча.

— Девчонка твоя была у нас, — нарушил тишину Арми. Кайло напрягся. — Её опекуна и его сына убили два местных еблана. Тот им должен был. Они сознались. 

Кайло покосился на Хакса с уважением. Тот ухмыльнулся, глядя вперёд себя:   
— Про тебя не спрашивала, но мне показалось, что если бы я отвернулся, она в ящик твоего стола залезла и ждала бы, пока ты заявишься. 

У Кайло в груди чуть кольнуло и отпустило. Они вышли на оживлённый проспект. Хакс остановился, глянул на Кайло ровно, без усмешки.

— Я хочу посадить Малека Килна глубоко и надолго, — заявил прямо. — Я подчистил за тобой, за твоей малой. Поэтому с Килном ебаться тебе. Там как раз мамашка Финна снова прискакала. Сидит тебя ждёт в допросной. А я отдохнуть хочу.

С этими словами Хакс вскинул руку, рядом тут же тормознуло желтое такси. Больше не сказав ни слова, напарник забрался в него и уехал. Кайло вяло ругнулся вслед машине и поплёлся заводить свою.

Последующие два месяца Кайло приезжал домой только чтобы помыться. А Малек Килн наверняка проклял тот день и час, когда посмел облапать Рей Платт и заявить на нее. Все, что касалось её, становилось личным делом Кайло. Ебучий непрофессионализм, но ему было плевать.

О Хаксе Кайло в Организацию сообщил. Люди оттуда пообещали испытательный срок рыжему, но самому Кайло каторгу не скостили. Однако у него будто второе дыхание открылось. Кайло старался не проебать возможность законопатить Килна, поэтому теперь дрался лишь по пятницам и не пропускал удары в голову, а пил по субботам, и не больше шести порций. Дрочил, не без этого, но тоже в меру. И не интересовался Рей Платт. За него это делал Хакс, хоть Кайло и не просил.

Рей первым делом сменила фамилию — на Джакку. Вторым — спустила с лестницы дальнюю родственницу Платта, Базин что ли, и натравила на нее собак. Заявление Хакс порвал прямо при Базин и велел жадной суке убираться восвояси. Ломбард Рей тоже выставила на продажу, подала прошение о досрочном признании ее полностью дееспособной, эмансипация типа. И больше на радарах не светилась.

Что касается Рей — Кайло отпускало. То есть нет, не так, он думал о ней постоянно, даже поймал себя на том, что ведет с ее образом разговоры в своей голове. Но эта боль была посильна. И даже давала желание жить. Причинять ебаное добро и наносить эгоистичную справедливость. Так что Кайло дрочил на нее, говорил с ней и вычеркивал дни до отъезда. Страшно напился в день её восемнадцатилетия, не без этого. Но уже через три дня был свеж, как огурчик, и по привычке чистил оружие, когда в дверь его квартирки постучали. Кайло с заряженным пистолетом в руке распахнул дверь — на пороге стояла Рей Платт, то есть Джакку, в белом платье.

Ему бы сказать хоть пару слов, или выругаться, но горло сдавило. Кайло посторонился, и Рей вошла. Кайло закрыл дверь, прислонился к ней и скрестил руки. Ему нечего было сказать в кои-то веки. А Рей… молча начала раздеваться!  
Кайло отмер, только когда Рей аккуратно сложила платье, повесила на спинку стула, задвинула под него босоножки. Выпрямилась, с вызовом глянув на него. 

— Сиськи выросли? — брякнул Кайло, не в силах отвести глаз от тонкого кружевного белья, что она для него надела.

— Нет, все такие же мелкие, без лупы не разглядеть! — бесшабашно парировала Рей. — Но ты задолжал мне дефлорацию!

— С чего это вдруг? — уточнил Кайло даже с опаской. Мелкие или нет — он глаз не мог оторвать от темных сосков под белым кружевом, от темных волос на лобке.

— Потому что мне снится, как ты делаешь мне куни на дороге, — Рей сунула руку в трусики и стала бесстыдно себя ласкать. — Но не останавливаешься! Я просто хочу, чтоб ты меня отымел. Никаких обязательств! Никаких проблем! Я знаю, ты уедешь скоро, инспектор Хакс сказал, когда я опять искала тебя вчера в участке.

Рей спустила трусики, но оставила лифчик, и легла на его кровать. Развела ноги.

— Выеби меня, Кайло! — еле слышно прошептала. — И не жалей!

Его вморозили в пол, не иначе. Он тупо пялился на девчонку, что бесстыдно ласкала себя. Её движения нельзя было назвать изысканными — она потирала клитор, прихватила пальцем сосок. Но Кайло чувствовал, Рей напряжена, как струна. Она, похоже, репетировала эту сцену, хотела казаться ему взрослой, самостоятельной и самодостаточной. Но под маской юной развратницы скрывалась ранимая девушка — по её напряжённому лицу Кайло видел: боится, что он пренебрежёт ею, отвергнет и выпрет вон.

Не отрывая от Рей взгляда, Кайло медленно подошёл, опустился перед кроватью на колени. Перехватил ртом её пальцы и припал губами к нежным складочкам. Рей замерла, а Кайло прикрыл глаза, стараясь получше запомнить её запах. Он ласкал языком её пальцы, а своим удивительно удобным длинным носом дразнил её клитор. Но как только Рей развела ноги шире и тихонько застонала, он отстранился. 

Он хотел трахнуть её, он столько раз представлял себе это! Но это было неправильно. Как вывозить ее в лес и пугать, как отправлять к проституткам, как подкладывать под Сноука… Он был тем, кто сделал все это с ней. И чем бы ни был продиктован этот её порыв: стокгольмским синдромом, упрямством или страхом, что кроме больного на всю голову инспектора Рена у неё никого нет, — Кайло не собирался снова поступать с Рей неправильно.  
— Зачем тебе это, Рей? — спросил он у её бедра.

Рей приподнялась на локтях.

— Пожалуйста, только без ебаной психологии, — прошипела она. — Я хочу тебя, что сложного?

— Не меня ты хочешь, — возразил Кайло, против воли проводя губами по косточке ее бедра.

— У меня твое фото за обложкой паспорта, — пробормотала Рей, дико покраснев. — Из газеты вырезала. Там тебя почти не видно, но… Я даже в постель фотку беру. Пожалуйста, Кайло. Меня любой итог устроит. Сделаешь мне больно, я тебя забуду. Сделаешь мне хорошо, и я навсегда тебя запомню.

Он еще раз окинул ее взглядом. Что бы он сейчас ни сделал, это ударит по ней, как если б в нее грузовик врезался. И скорее всего, даже если он ее выебет без всякой жалости, она найдет ему оправдание. Будет лелеять его ебаный образ в сердце и верить, что это было по любви. И даже если он ее вышвырнет — тоже придумает себе поступок настоящего героя. Блять, вот он попал. Только он нихуя не герой. Он монстр, чьё сердце эта девчонка держала в своих пальцах, сама того не подозревая.

— Ты ангел, Кайло, — сказала Рей, глядя теперь в потолок. — Я тоже хочу крылья. Хоть ненадолго, мать твою.

— Ангел с грязным лицом, — Кайло насмешливо облизнулся и снова опустил голову между ее ног.

Он забросил её ноги себе на плечи и медленно провёл языком по её промежности, как чертов пёс. Наверняка некрасиво, но они же не в порно снимались. Кайло чуть надавил ладонями Рей на живот и втиснул в неё свой язык. Рей дёрнулась, рухнула на спину, застонав.

Как и тогда у машины — в её и свой первый раз — он готов был проглотить её, забрать в рот побольше и выпить Рей досуха. Он, блять, трахнет её, потому что они оба этого хотят. Трахнет так, чтобы ему вспоминалось до смерти, а она чтобы не думала о нем плохо! Он станет для неё приключением, которое закончилось хорошо. О котором Рей расскажет подружкам за бокалом вина, а мужу и детям ни словечка.

Рей возилась на кровати и стонала так, словно он её уже трахал. Какая громкая девочка. И вся его сейчас. Затянула все-таки в пруд, приручила чудовище… Но Рей знать об этом было необязательно. Кайло отстранился и выругался: вспомнил, что руки у него до сих пор в оружейной смазке. 

— Рей-Рей-Рей, — он звал её с нежной насмешкой. Устроил голову у неё на бедре, точно большой пёс, и ждал, пока она снова на него посмотрит. Взлохмаченная и немножко растерянная она, наконец, взглянула на него. Кайло усмехнулся: она ведь не кончила… А была так близка.

— Поиграй с собой еще, Рей, — проговорил со злодейской улыбкой, — как делаешь, когда думаешь обо мне, а я посмотрю.

Думал ее смутить, а она только улыбнулась. В первый раз довольно, в первый раз с надеждой. Согнула ноги в коленях, так что Кайло пришлось убрать голову и сесть, развела бедра шире. Выставила себя напоказ. Он видел ее мокрую киску, ее набухший клитор. Рей облизала пальцы и опустила руку между ног. Привычно сунула в себя два пальца, начала ими двигать. Туда-сюда, с влажным хлюпающим звуком.

— Я знаю, что случается с девушками, которые приходят к мужчинам ночью, — выдохнула. — И я этого хочу. Я готовилась. Я сделала инъекцию от беременности. Даже справку с анализами принесла…

Она прервалась на стон. Пальцы внутри нее были мокрыми, промежность мелко подрагивала.

— Можно… я у тебя в рот возьму? — спросила. — Я не очень умею, но типа… увлажню.

— Много раз это представляла? — почти забавляясь, уточнил Кайло. Эта девчонка умела удивлять.

— Ага, — Рей быстро сползла с постели и встала перед ним на колени, все еще в лифчике со сползшей бретелькой. Его рука рефлекторно опустилась ей на голову, запуталась в волосах. Рей сама справилась с его штанами, извлекла член, и обхватила головку с чрезмерным даже энтузиазмом. Но с ебаной легкостью взяла половину, да еще и умудрилась себя трогать в процессе.

Кайло застонал в шоке, затем вспомнил: бананы. Его шутка удалась, Рей тренировалась на бананах в минете, и, видимо, не раз. Прервалась, чтобы вылизать его по всей длине, снова втянула в рот. Но он быстро оттолкнул ее.  
— Я так тебе в рот кончу, — напомнил. — Ты слишком хорошо сосешь. Встань на четвереньки и возьмись за спинку кровати.

Она встала и взялась, а ещё прогнулась и расставила ноги пошире. Кайло наскоро вытер простыней руки от смазки, провёл ладонью по её спине. Наклонился и скользнул языком по её заднице. Рей даже подпрыгнула и взвизгнула. А ещё руку за спину завела, словно оттолкнуть его хотела. Кайло чуть прикусил ее ягодицу, и только тогда отстранился и легонько шлёпнул, вызвав очередной микропрыжок и визг.

— К аналу и порке не готова, — резюмировал со смешком. — Попробуем связывание? Рей что-то обиженно замычала ему в ответ, но он резко передвинулся и накрыл её собой, прижимаясь всем телом.

Переплел их пальцы на спинке кровати, прихватил губами Рей за ушко, оттянул мочку.

— Ты как подарок, Рей. Один на все праздники, до конца жизни. А таким, как я подарки, не положены… — Кайло поцеловал по очереди каждое плечо Рей, прошёлся губами по выступающему позвоночнику. Запечатлел поцелуй на пояснице и отстранился. Сжал основание члена, провёл вверх-вниз, разделяя головкой влажные складочки. Рей затрепетала. 

— Разве можно от тебя отказаться? — прошептал Кайло скорее себе, чем для неё, но Рей услышала и двинулась ему навстречу выгнувшись ещё сильнее.

— Я не подарок, я плата тебе за то, что ты такой, — и Рей рывком попыталась насадиться на его член. Кайло схватил ее за задницу, останавливая, но девчонка была упорной. — А ты мое обещание!

Кайло прекратил с ней бороться. Рей снова уперлась локтями и коленями и толкнулась назад, пока ее идеальная задница не ткнулась в его бедра. По рукоять, смотри-ка. Ее руки и ноги тряслись, она стискивала его внутри. Кайло вытянул руку и погладил ее по спине, успокаивая. Его рука казалась огромной и бледной на фоне ее загорелой кожи. А пальцами другой Кайло нашел клитор и ласкал ее, пока болезненное напряжение вокруг его члена не сменилось легкой пульсацией: Рей готова.

Тогда он двинулся в ней. Трахал ее сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, и был так взволнован, что не кончил немедленно от ее узкой, тесной, девственной киски. Все дальше, все глубже, все жестче. Вдруг она неудобно вывернула шею, чтоб посмотреть на него, и в следующий миг кончила с хриплым вскриком. Кайло даже замер в ней, запоминая. А потом догнал ее.

Почти сразу вышел, лег на бок и потянул ее к себе. Рей заслужила объятья. И тут девчонка опять его удивила — взяла и насадилась обратно на его все еще твердый член, только теперь к нему лицом.

— Мне так больше нравится, — пояснила с хитрой гримасой.

Рей недолго повозилась, устраиваясь. Закинула ногу ему на бедро. Подтолкнула под него колено, притянула к себе так, словно вес его тела на ней был самым замечательным удовольствием. 

— Ты хочешь ещё? У меня весь день свободен… А у тебя ещё целый список! — Рей подмигнула ему, перечисляя: — Анал, порка, связывание… 

Кайло застонал и уткнулся ей в шею: вот прямо сейчас он не готов был с ней спорить. Все его силы уходили на борьбу с внезапно нахлынувшими чувствами: подхватить её на руки, поцеловать в губы наконец. Целовать долго и никуда не отпускать.

Он знал! Он, блять, знал, что ему нельзя с ней видеться, не то что трахаться. Теперь он все, дохлый номер, человек-оболочка. Рей наиграется и уйдёт, обязательно уйдет, потому что в монстров только в ебучих мультиках влюбляются. А он сдохнет от тоски, потому он это, блять, заслужил!

Рей больно дёрнула его за волосы.

— Ты там плачешь, что ли, Кайло? — она явно тревожилась и нервничала, а Кайло стало стыдно.

Он поцеловал её в шею, ещё и ещё — специально влажно и небрежно.

— Ага, от счастья, — сказал с усмешкой отстранившись. — Мечтаю выпороть тебя связанную.

— Что я должна сделать, чтобы ты оставил меня? — спросила Рей абсолютно серьезно и как-то буднично. — Я не раз смотрела всякую ужасную порнуху и думала, что бы выдержала из этого, если б ты хотел. Много чего выдержала бы, короче. Кайло, оставь меня себе.

Кайло больно шлепнул ее по бедру.

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что меня такое возбуждает? — спросил. — Что я вот прямо сплю и вижу завести себе покорную рабыню?

— Нет, но… — Рей прикусила губу. — Я знаю, зря я на тебе повисла. Но я ничего не могу с этим сделать. Засыпаю и просыпаюсь с именем человека, который единственный не хотел мной пользоваться.

— И именно поэтому ты просишь вытирать об себя ноги? — Кайло изогнул бровь. Блять, он все еще был тверд в ней и сдерживал порыв снова двигаться.

— Да не прошу я собой пользоваться! — Рей вспыхнула, прикусила губу аж до крови. — Слушай, ты сказал, что из меня вышла бы киллерша…

— Нет, — перебил ее Кайло. — Даже не мечтай.

Рей схватила его за волосы, больно дернула.

— Тебе понравилось, не отрицай, — зашипела. — Я наводила справки потом, после той ночи, ты обычно не спишь с женщинами.

— Ты меня практически изнасиловала, — Кайло хмыкнул. — Дальше что?

— Если ты меня выгонишь, я просто сдохну у тебя на пороге, — пригрозила Рей.

— Это сумасшествие и зависимость, — пожал плечами он.

— А любовь вообще недоброе чувство! — крикнула Рей и оплела его руками и ногами, не отпуская, не выпуская из себя. — Я просто хочу быть с тобой. В любом виде. В любой роли. И сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Абсолютно все.

Кайло глянул в ее лицо. Такое решительное. Похоже, эта не отцепится. Достала гребень и и на полном серьезе собирается Чудовищу блох вычесывать, раз принца из него не выйдет. Неужели не сбежит?

— Любишь меня, значит? — переспросил.

— Больше жизни, — Рей точно знала, чего хочет. — Но ждать тебя не буду, просто не смогу. Или сам придуши по-тихому, или забирай.

Кайло ненадолго закрыл глаза. Что ему делать, а? Несносная девчонка села Чудовищу на шею дергает за уши и приговаривает: «Не нужны мне герои и принцы, мне твои зубы и разные глаза милее!» Смешно!

А с другой стороны… Придушить ее он всегда успеет.

— Если я прикажу прыгать, — проговорил, изо всех сил сохраняя суровый тон, — ты спросишь, как высоко. С этого и начнем.

Рей засияла и бросилась его целовать — глаза, нос, щеки и наконец губы. И Кайло ответил на первый их настоящий поцелуй.


End file.
